Wild Vampirekids German
by NadineCullen24
Summary: Die Cullenkids rauben ihren Eltern Carlisle und Esme den letzten Nerv. Ganz besonders Lilly, das Nesthäkchen im Cullenclan, provoziert Daddy des öfteren bis aufs Blut. Warning: Spanking / Corporal Punishment / Bad Language! Wenn das nichts für euch ist, dann lest diese Story nicht
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: Bücher: Twilight**

**Titel: Wild Vampirekids**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern der wunderbaren Stephenie Meyer *leider* Außer Lilly ist frei von mir erfunden

**Warning: spanking / Corporal punishment / BadLanguage!**

Wenn das nichts für euch ist, dann lest nicht weiter, sondern schließt die Story wieder

Die Charaktere, vor allem Carlisle sind in meiner Story zeimlich OOC. Außerdem können die Cullens in meiner Story auch Weinen, Schlafen und noch andere menschliche Dinge

Die Story ist in der Ich-Form geschrieben. Ab und an werde ich zwischen den Charakteren wechseln, werde den Wechsel aber ankündigen.

Ich hab das Alter der Cullens etwas geändert, aber damit es keine Verwirrung gibt, erkläre ich die Familiensituation mal schnell.

Carlisle und Esme hatten zu Lebzeiten geheiratet und ein Kind bekommen (Ich wollte unbedingt, das die beiden ein leibliches Kind haben^^)

Als ihre Tochter Lillian ein Jahr alt war, wurden beide von einem Vampir gebissen und hatten nur durch Glück und Zufall überlebt. Beide führten von da an ein Leben als Vampire, hatten aber von Anfang an schon die Selbstbeherrschung keine Menschen zu töten. Carlisle und Esme wollten schon immer eine große Familie, sie verwandelten Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper und Alice. Ihre eigene Tochter Lilly blieb menschlich, bis sie im Alter von 13 Jahren an Tuberkulose erkrankte und im Sterben lag. Carlisle verwandelte sie, um ihr Leben zu retten.

Alter der Cullens (Menschliches Alter)

Carlisle ( 30 ), Esme ( 27 ), Edward ( 17 ), Rosalie ( 15 ), Emmett ( 20 ), Jasper ( 18 ), Alice ( 16 ), Lilly ( 13 )

Ich habe Rosalie und Alice bewusst um einiges jünger gemacht, aber warum, das werdet ihr im Laufe der Story noch rausfinden ;)

Pairings: Hmm naja, eigendlich keine, außer Carlisle und Esme. Die anderen sind Geschwister. Ob Edward seine Bella in der Story noch trifft überleg ich mir noch, mal schaun ^^

So jetzt hab ich aber genug gequatscht ^^

Have Fun!

LG Nadine

* * *

Lilly POV

Ich durchwühlte wie eine Wahnsinnige mein Zimmer, um die restlichen Sachen für unsere Abreise zu packen. Es war wieder so weit, meine Familie und ich mussten unser schönes Haus in Alaska verlassen. Wir durften nie lange an einem Ort bleiben. Die Menschen würden irgendwann rausfinden, das wir anders waren als sie. Meine Mum, mein Dad, meine Geschwister und ich sind Vampire. Ich bin die jüngste im Cullen Clan und das ist manchmal echt nervig. Ständig passt jemand auf mich auf, das ich nichts falsch mache, oder irgendwas anstelle. Meistens bekommt mein großer Bruder Emmett von Dad den Auftrag den Babysitter für mich zu spielen. Ich hatte deswegen schon oft Streit mit meinem Dad, er sieht es einfach nicht ein, das ich alt genug bin, um auf mich selbst aufzupassen. Immerhin bin schon fast 50 Jahre alt, naja ok in Vampirjahren, in Menschenjahren bin ich erst 13. Trotzdem bin ich alt genug, um etwas mehr Freiraum zu haben. Mum und Dad sind sehr streng, bei jedem von uns, außer bei meinen Brüdern Jasper und Emmett. Sie haben sozusagen Narrenfreiheit, was ich ganz nebenbei gesagt total unfair finde. Erst letztens hatte ich rießen Ärger mit Dad, weil ich bei der letzten Erdkundearbeit, eine 5 geschrieben hatte. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust zu lernen, ich bin 13 und hab besseres zu tun, als mich stundenlang hinzusetzten und mir irgendwelche blöden Landkarten anzuglotzen. Dad hatte dafür natürlich kein Verständnis, im Gegenteil er verdonnerte mich zu einer Woche Hausarrest. Trotzdem war ich froh, das ich "nur" Hausarrest bekommen hatte, denn unser Dad konnte auch anders. Was Bestrafung angeht, hatte Dad eine etwas altmodische Einstellung. Was ich damit meine? Wenn meine Geschwister und ich, nicht auf unsere Eltern hörten, oder Mist gebaut hatten, legte unser Vater uns ganz traditionell übers Knie. Man konnte sich echt glücklich schätzen, wenn man so wie ich Hausarrest bekam.

"Lilly, komm endlich! Wir müssen los" rief Mum die Treppe rauf.

"Jaja, nerv mich nicht" flüsterte ich leise vor mich hin und stopfte schnell mein Notebook und meinen heißgeliebten I-Pod in die Reisetasche.

Als ich mich umdrehte und in Richtung Tür gehen wollte, roch ich meinen Vater, der gerade die Treppen hochkam und sich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer machte. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen, lehnte sich dagegen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Augen schimmerten Golden, als er mich mit einem strengen Blick fixierte "Das habe ich gehört" sagte er leise.

Ich sah ihn verwundert an "Ähm, was hast du gehört?" Eigendlich wusste ich genau was er meinte, aber das wollte ich natürlich nicht zugeben.

Jetzt wurde Dad schon etwas lauter und durchbohrte mich fast mit seinem strengen Blick "Lillian Theresa Cullen, du weißt genau was ich meine!"

Verdammte Scheiße! Wenn er mich mit vollem Namen anspricht, verheißt das nichts gutes. Jetzt musste ich alles geben, um ihn zu beruhigen. Was genauer gesagt, bedeutete, dass ich meinen Nesthäkchentrumpf ausspielen musste, um Dad milde zu stimmen.

Also legte ich meinen Kopf schief, setze meinen berühmt berüchtigten Hundewelpenblick auf und flüsterte für menschliche Ohren ein kaum hörbares "Es tut mir leid Daddy, ich bin nur so aufgeregt wegen dem Umzug"

Ich hatte es geschafft, seine Gesichtzüge wurden weicher. Er ging einen Schritt auf mich zu und umarmte mich kurz. Als er sich wieder von mir löste, sah er mir in die Augen und sagte "Schon gut Prinzessin, aber wenn ich so etwas noch einmal höre, werden wir beide eine sehr lange Diskussion darüber führen, wie man sich seinen Eltern gegenüber zu verhalten hat" er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn "Hast du das verstanden, junge Dame?" fragte er und hob mein Kinn mit zwei Fingern an, damit ich ihm in die Augen sah.

Wie ich das hasste, wenn er mich junge Dame nannte. Ich kam mir immer vor wie ein Kleinkind "Ja Dad, ich habs verstanden" antwortete ich schnell.

"Gut und jetzt komm, wir fahren gleich los" sagte er und ging die Treppen runter.

Ich schnappte mir mein Gepäck und folgte ihm. Ich war wie immer die letzte, alle anderen standen schon unten und luden ihre Koffer in die Autos von Dad und Emmett.

Lustlos zog ich den pinkfarbenen Trolley hinter mir her und wollte ihn gerade in Emmet´s Jeep einladen, als Dad ihn mir aus der Hand nahm und sagte "Du fährst bei mir mit"

"Aber Dad..." jammerte ich.

"Keine Widerrede Lilly! Steig ein" sagte er und hielt mir die Tür seines schwarzen Mercedes S 55 AMG auf. Ich seufzte kurz und verdrehte die Augen, als ich mich auf die rechte Seite der Rückbank setzte.

"Das hab ich gesehen" sagte Dad, während er auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm.

"Warum darf ich nicht bei Emmett mitfahren?" fragte ich. Ich verstand wirklich nicht, warum ich bei Dad mitfahren musste. Bei Emmett wäre es viel lustiger gewesen.

"Ganz einfach" begann er "Erstens, Edward fährt bei Emmett mit und ich weiß, ihr beiden haltet es nicht mal eine Stunde nebeneinander aus, ohne zu streiten. Und zweitens, weiß ich, das du sowieso nur Blödsinn im Kopf hast" beendete er seine Erklärung.

Ich sagte nichts mehr und sah stattdessen trotzig aus dem Fenster.

Dad drehte sich zu mir um und sagte "Lilly, du wirst es schon aushalten, bis wir in Forks sind"

"Forks" antwortete ich sarkastisch "Ich hab absolut keinen Bock, nach Forks zu ziehen. Da ist es garantiert total langweilig und überhaupt, wie kann man eine Stadt Forks nennen" maulte ich, während ich die anderen durchs Fenster beobachtete, wie sie versuchten die unzählige Koffer von Alice zu verstauen.

"Die Diskussion hatten wir schon Lilly. Du kannst dich darüber aufregen, wie du willst. Wir ziehen nach Forks und damit basta" sagte er und wühlte nebenbei in der Tasche rum, die unter dem Beifahrersitz lag. Als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, drehte er sich wieder zu mir und reichte mir eine Flasche mit Tierblut "Trink was" sagte er.

"Ich will nichts" antwortete ich.

"Du hast seit drei Tagen nichts getrunken, also bitte drink was" bat er mich und hielt mir die Flasche direkt vor die Nase.

"Na und? Ich werd schon nicht gleich jemanden töten, bloß weil ich drei Tage nicht jagen war" antwortete ich trotzig. Ich war genervt, weil ich absolut keine Lust hatte nach Forks zu ziehen, aber das verstand mal wieder niemand. Was will ich in so einem Kaff wie Forks? Weiter kam ich mit meinen Gedanken nicht, denn Dad´s laute Stimmt holte michzurück in die Realität

"Lilly!" brüllte er jetzt schon fast.

"Was denn?" fragte ich scheinheilig.

"Lillian, ich warne dich, treib es nicht zu weit" sagte er in einem gefährlichen Ton.

"Wenn ich aber keinen Durst habe" antwortete ich. Eigendlich hatte ich ja Durst, aber das wollte ich natürlich nicht zugeben. Ich wollte viel lieber die Zicke raushängen lassen. Meine Familie und ganz besonders Dad sollten wissen, das ich mit dem Umzug nach Forks so gar nicht einverstanden war. Ob mir der Hungerstreik was bringen würde, wusste ich nicht, aber probieren konnte man es ja.

Plötzlich wurde meine Autotür aufgerissen. Dad legte seinen linken Arm auf das Dach des Mercedes und beugte sich zu mir runter. Ich wollte wegrutschen, doch er packte mich am Arm und hielt mich fest. Ich traute mich nicht ihn anzusehen, stattdessen sah aus dem Fenster auf der linken Seite und stellte fest, das meine Geschwister das Spektakel bereits aufmerksam verfolgten.

"Schau mich an" sagte er und sofort drehte ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihn an. Er war sauer, genervt und angepisst. Wegen mir!

"Lilly, ich weiß was du vor hast. Auch wenn du Jahrhunderte hungerst werden wir nach Forks ziehen. Also hör auf dich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen. Und jetzt trink, bevor ich die Geduld verliere" sagte er und reichte mir zum wiederholtem Male die Flasche mit Tierblut. Diesmal nahm ich die Flasche, öffnete sie und trank. Ich wusste nur zu gut, was es bedeutete, wenn Dad die Geduld verlor und das war das letzte was ich jetzt brauchen konnte. Die Fahrt nach Forks würde ewig dauern und sie würde noch länger dauern, wenn mir der Hintern weh tun würde. Also trank ich brav die Flasche mit Blut aus. Währenddessen setzten sich meine beiden Schwestern Alice und Rosalie zu mir auf den Rücksitz.

"Du hattest echt Glück, das Dad noch ruhig geblieben ist, nachdem was du abgezogen hast" sagte Rosalie und stupste mir mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Ich sah sie an, lächelte und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor ich mich wieder meiner Flasche mit der köstlichen roten Flüssigkeit widmete. Es tat gut wieder was zu trinken. Das Blut beruhigte mich und kurze Zeit später schlief ich ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Nach neun Stunden Autofahrt, wachte ich auf und warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster. Bis jetzt sah ich nichts außer Bäume. Wie weit ist es denn jetzt noch? So langsam ging mir diese stundenlange Autofahrt auf die Nerven, genauso wie die ganze Sache mit dem Umzug. Aber ich wusste schon, wie ich meinen Eltern vielleicht doch noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen konnte.

Bevor ich meine Gedankengänge beendete hatte, färbte sich der Himmel schwarz und wir fuhren direkt in einen gewaltigen Schneesturm.

Dad war sichtlich verwirrt und schaltete das Radio ein, während er versuchte sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren. Jeder lauschte nun dem Radiosprecher, der gerade eine Unwetterwarnung bekannt gab.

In diesem Augenblick erreichte uns die Meldung, dass 200 km südlich von Forks/Washington ein plötzlicher Schneesturm ausbrach. Meteorologen stehen vor einem Rätsel, da dieser Blizzard auf den Wetterbildern nicht ersichtlich war. Verwunderlich ist auch, dass ein derartiger Scheesturm Mitte August auftritt. Sind das etwa die Folgen der globalen Erwärmung? An alle Autofahrer, die derzeit auf den Straßen unterwegs sind, raten wir weiterhin vorsichtig zu fahren und gegebenenfalls Schneeketten anzulegen.

Über das ganze Gesicht grinsend saß ich auf der Rücksitzbank und beobachtete die Schneeflocken, die an meinem Fenster vorbeiflogen. Ob Dad Schneeketten dabei hat? Wohl eher nicht! Wäre ich vorher auf die Idee gekommen, hätte ich einen Schlitten eingepackt. Egal, mein Plan war aufgegangen, dachte ich zumindestens, denn ich bemerkte nicht, das Dad mich im Rückspiegel musterte und somit auch mein diabolisches Grinsen sah.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als er laut wurde, was er sonst eigendlich nie machte "Lillian Theresa Cullen. Hör sofort auf, deine Gabe für so einen Blödsinn zu benutzen"

Jeder in unserer Familie hatte eine Gabe, aber meine war mit Abstand die coolste. Ich konnte das Wetter beeinflussen, was mir aber im Endeffekt eigendlich gar nichts brachte, weil ich meine Gabe, so gut wie nie einsetzen durfte, außer wenn unsere Eltern mal wieder beschlossen mit uns einen total ätzenden Familienausflug zu machen.

"Aber Dad..." quengelte ich.

"Nichts aber!" schnitt er mir das Wort ab, bevor er fortfuhr "Selbst wenn die Welt untergehen würde, würden wir nach Forks ziehen. Also, hör auf damit und zwar sofort" Die letztere Ansage unterstrich er mit einem Knurren, was mir sofort signalisierte, das es besser für mich wäre, ihm zu gehorchen.

Ich löste meine geistige Spannung, so dass der Schneesturm verschwand und es wieder regnete, bevor ich ein leises "Tut mir leid Daddy" murmelte. Selbst wenn die Welt untergehen würde, würde wir nach Forks ziehen, dachte ich. Was ist das denn für eine Logik? Wenn die Welt untergehen würde, gäbe es Forks nicht mehr, aber ich wollte mit Dad jetzt nicht darüber diskutieren. Das Schicksal meint es nicht gut mit mir. Ich bin dazu verdammt nach Forks zu ziehen, denn gegen Dad´s Entscheidungen war ich machtlos.

Die weitere Fahrt war ereignislos und langweilig. Alice und Rosalie saßen neben mir uns schliefen, bis Mum sich umdrehte und sagte "Kinder aufwachen! Wir sind gleich da"

Was? Das soll Forks sein? Ich sah aus dem Fenster auf der rechten Seite und erkannte das Ortsschild Willkommen in Forks Ich wusste es, dachte ich. Wir ziehen in das kleinste Kaff der Welt, umgeben von unzähligen Bäumen. Mein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als Dad in die Innenstadt fuhr. Weit und breit gab es weder ein vernünftiges Klamottengeschäft, noch irgendeinen Schuhladen.

Ich tippte Dad von hinten auf die Schulter "Ähm Dad, wo sind die ganzen Geschäfte?" fragte ich, in der Hoffnung, dass das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war.

Mein Vater sah in den Rückspiegel und lächelte "Tut mir leid Schatz, aber um einkaufen zu gehen, muss man nach Port Angeles fahren"

"Aha. Willkommen in Forks, also? Ich finde willkommen in der Hölle trifft es schon eher" antwortete ich sarkastisch, woraufhin Mum und Dad sich amüsiert ansahen. Ich konnte mir den blöden Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen, denn selbst die Laune von Alice und Rosalie war nun im Keller.

Wir fuhren weiter gerade aus, bis Dad rechts in einen Waldweg abbog. Nein oder? Das darf doch echt nicht wahr sein! Wir wohnen im Wald? Kann es noch schlimmer werden? Fern ab von der Zivilisation hatte Dad also ein Haus gekauft. Eins musste man ihm dennoch lassen, Geschmack hatte er. Mir gefiel das Haus sehr gut, der einzige Nachteil war natürlich der Wald, aber das behielt ich lieber für mich. Eigendlich hätte ich mir das auch gleich denken können, denn unsere Eltern mochten Wälder, weshalb wir unsere Campingausflüge meistens im Wald verbrachten. Ich persönlich hatte ja nichts gegen Wälder, ich mochte nur die Bewohner wie Spinnen, Ameisen und Mücken nicht, die ich wahrscheinlich jetzt als Dauergäste in meinem Zimmer begrüßen durfte.

Ich schnappte mir als erstes meines Koffer. Ich musste unbedingt noch im Internet nachsehen, was Forks zu bieten hatte. Unsere Eltern hatten nicht viel von der Stadt erzählt außer, das sie selbst vor einigen Jahren hier gelebt hatten. Daran konnte ich mich allerdings nicht mehr erinnern, denn erstens, war ich zu der Zeit menschlich und zweitens war ich noch ein Baby.

Vollbepackt reihte ich mich hinter Edward ein, um mein neues Zuhause zu begutachten, doch anstatt mir freundlicherweise die Tür aufzuhalten, oder mir etwas Gepäck abzunehmen, ließ Edward die Tür vor meiner Nase zufallen.

"Danke!" rief ich ihm noch hinterher, während mir sämtliche Taschen aus der Hand fielen.

"Komm Krümel, ich helf dir" lachte Emmett hinter mir, hob meine Taschen vom Boden auf und hängte sie sich lässig um die Schulter.

Ich dankte ihm und machte mich sofort auf den Weg in mein neues Zimmer. Es war nicht sonderlich groß, aber es gefiel mir sehr gut. Ich hatte zwei große Fenster im Zimmer und eine Treppe, die zu einer Dachterrasse führte. Mum hatte das ganze Haus eingerichtet und dekoriert, bevor wir hierherzogen. In Einrichtungsdingen konnte man unserer Mum nichts vormachen, sie hatte wirklich Ahnung davon. Sie hatte mein Zimmer in meiner Lieblingsfarbe lila gestrichen und auch meine Bettwäsche und die Vorhänge waren lila.

Ich konnte keinen Nachteil an meinem Zimmer erkennen. Naja gut, bis auf einen! Mein Zimmer lag genau neben dem von Edward, was für die Zukunft so viel bedeutete wie, Geschwisterkrieg. Wir stritten nicht ständig miteinander, aber manchmal nervte er mich einfach. Als ich noch kleiner war, hat mich Edward immer geärgert und das fand ich echt gemein. Ich war ungefähr fünf Jahre alt, als mir Edward aus Spass Kaugummi in die Haare klebte. Stundenlang saß ich da und heulte, weil Mum meine dunkelbraunen Locken abschneiden ürlich bekam mein Bruder rießen Ärger mit Dad, woraufhin er sowas nie wieder machte.

Ich war damals noch ein Mensch und konnte mich nicht wehren, aber heute würde er sich das nicht mehr trauen. In meiner Neugeborenenphase hatte Edward keine Chance gegen mich, was sich aber mittlerweile geändert hatte, denn heute war er wieder stärker wie ich.

Was mich aber trotzdem nicht davon abhielt, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Dad sah das zwar gar nicht gern, aber wenn ich mal sauer war, dann war ich sauer und dann hielt mich nichts und niemand auf.

"Familienmeeting! Kommt bitte alle ins Wohnzimmer" rief Dad nach oben und alle schossen aus ihren Zimmern und rannten mit Vampirspeed ins Wohnzimmer.

Wir setzten uns auf die Couch und sahen gespannt auf unsere Eltern, die beide Stehen blieben.

"Wir müssen noch einiges klären, bevor wir unser neues Leben hier beginnen" eröffnete Dad das Meeting.

Was müssen wir denn noch klären? Fragte ich mich. Das Forks langweilig ist, steht ja wohl kaum zur Debatte.

"Eure Mutter wird zu Hause bleiben, während ich im Forks Comunity Hospital arbeiten werde" sprach er weiter.

Yeah! Dachte ich. Dad ist weg und wir sind allein mit Mum, was mehr Freiheit für mich bedeutete, denn Mum war leichter rumzukriegen wie Dad. Vielleicht war der Umzug nach Forks doch nicht so schlecht, dachte ich, während ich mich grinsend in die Sofakissen zurücklehnte.

Dad verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lachte mich triumphierend an "Lilly, ich weiß genau was du denkst, aber vergiss es" ließ er meine Traumblase platzen, bevor er fortfuhr "Ihr werdet ab morgen alle in die Forks High School gehen. Seit Morgen früh um 7 Uhr fertig, denn um 8 beginnt euer Unterricht. Das Meeting ist beendet!" beendete er mit einem leicht diabolischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Runde, bevor jeder Aufstand und in sein Zimmer ging.

Na toll! Dachte ich. Schon wieder eine neue Schule. Als Vampir hatte man es echt nicht leicht. Ich war verdammt, verdammt dazu in die Schule zu gehen. Meine Eltern sind wirklich sadistisch!


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle POV

Heute ist Montag und ich bin wirklich froh darüber. Nicht nur die Tatsache, das unsere KInder heute in die Schule mussten, stimmte mich froh, sondern das meine geliebte Esme und ich endlich wieder Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten.

Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen, um meine Frau zu küssen, aber da merkte ich, das Esme wahrscheinlich schon nach unten gegangen war, um für die Kids Frühstück zu machen.

Schnell hüpfte ich aus dem Bett und zog mich an, bevor ich die Balkontür öffnete und hinaus ging. Heute ist ein regnerischer Tag und es sieht so aus, als ob die Wolken sich auch nicht in absehbarer Zeit verziehen würden und das ist auch gut so. Ich kann meine Kinder schließlich nicht bei strahlenden Sonnenschein in die Schule schicken.

Ich blieb noch ein paar Minuten auf dem Balkon stehen und atmete die frische Waldluft ein. Esme hatte wirklich nicht zuviel versprochen, das Haus ist ein Traum und der Wald ist ideal für uns, so mussten wir zum jagen nicht so weit laufen. Nicht das es für uns ein Problem wäre, aber so ist es am einfachsten.

Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte gerade nach unten gehen, als ich im Flur, das Geheule meiner jüngsten Tochter hörte.

Und das schon am frühen Morgen, dachte ich und öffnete die Tür. Ich folgte einfach dem lautstarken Fauchen und fand meine Tochter vor der Badezimmertür, schreiend und mit Fäusten dagegen hämmernd "Edward, du kleiner Pisser mach sofort die Tür auf, oder ich geh in den Zimmer und pinkel in die nächstbeste Ecke!"

"Hier pinkelt niemand irgendwo hin" sagte ich und ging auf meine Tochter zu, die sofort den Mund hielt und mich entschuldigend ansah.

"Ich glaube, ich hab mich gerade verhört! Du weißt genau, das ich derartige Beleidigungen in meinem Haus nicht hören will oder?" fragte ich leicht angesäuert.

"Ähm... Ich weiß, tut mir leid Dad, aber ich muss ganz dringend aufs Klo und Edward ist schon seit Stunden da drin" antwortete sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

Ich seufzte und klopfte an die Badezimmertür "Edward, komm beeil dich bitte"

Sofort ging die Tür auf und Edward trat auf den Flur "Bin schon fertig" lächelte er und wollte gerade an seiner Schwester vorbei gehen, als diese ihm demonstrativ den Mittelfinger zeigte. Lilly dachte wahrscheinlich ich hätte es nicht gesehen, denn sie drängelte sich wie selbstverständlich an mir vorbei, um ins Bad zu gehen. Doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne mich gemacht. Im Vorbeigehen, gab ich ihr einen harten Klaps. Sie stolperte ins Bad und sah mich geschockt an "Au! Dad, das hat wehgetan" jammerte sie.

"Das soll es auch! Ich habe das vorhin genau gesehen, wenn so etwas wieder vorkommt, werden wir eine ernsthafte Diskussion führen. Ist das klar?" fragte ich streng.

"Ja! Tut mir leid" antwortete sie und sah dabei auf den Fliesenboden.

"Mach dich jetzt fertig, sonst kommst du zu spät in die Schule" sagte ich noch, bevor ich die Treppe nach unten ging. Sicher wartete Esme schon auf mich. Ich betrat die Küche, wo meine ganze Familie bereits versammelt am Tisch saß. Nur Lilly fehlte noch, aber das war mittlerweile nicht ungewöhnliches mehr. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und schlug die Zeitung auf, während ich zwischendurch an meiner Tasse mit heißem Rehblut nippte.

Lilly POV

Dieser blöde Edward! Wegen ihm hab ich Ärger mit Dad bekommen und das schon in aller Frühe. Normalerweise bin ich ja immer anständig und stelle nie was an, aber Edward nervt mich einfach. Das zahl ich ihm auf jeden Fall heim. Aber wie? Naja mir wird schon noch was einfallen, aber jetzt muss ich mich beeilen, wenn ich noch frühstücken will. Schnell putzte ich mir die Zähne und band meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Es klingelte an der Tür. Wer kommt den schon um diese Uhrzeit vorbei? Neugierig öffnete ich die Badezimmertür, steckte meinen Kopf raus und lauschte. Dad redete mit irgendjemanden, aber mit wem? Egal, ich würde es sowieso gleich rausfinden. Ich schlüfte aus der Tür und ging nach unten. Schon auf dem Treppenabsatz stieg mir ein eigenartiger Geruch in die Nase. Ich folgte dem komischen Geruch, oder besser gesagt Gestank, bis ich im Wohnzimmer stand. Auf dem Sofa saßen drei dunkelhaarige Jungs, die aussahen wie Brüder und daneben saß ein älterer Mann im Rollstuhl, mit dem sich Dad unterhielt.

"Gott, was stinkt hier so?" fragte ich und ging auf die fremden Personen zu.

"Lilian!" mahnte mich Dad.

Ok, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt die Klappe halte...

"Ich muss mich für meine Tochter entschuldigen" begann Dad und sah mich dabei an.

"Schon ok, Carlisle" antwortete der ältere Mann und lächelte mich kurz an, bevor er sich wieder meinem Dad zuwand "Ich glaube, die Sache mit dem Vertrag müssen wir nicht neu besprechen. Es bleibt einfach alles beim Alten"

Vertrag? Seltsam, dachte ich und wie immer konnte ich nicht meinen Mund halten "Vertrag? Seit ihr Vertreter oder sowas?" fragte ich.

Die drei Jungs, die auf dem Sofa saßen fingen an mich auszulachen, woraufhin ich richtig sauer wurde.

"Was lacht ihr denn so blöd" keifte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Du hast keine Ahnung wer wir sind oder?" fragte der eine.

"Wieso sollte ich?" antwortete ich.

"Wir sind Wölfe! Hat dir das dein Vater nicht erzählt?" fragte der eine, der wie ich mittlerweile wusste Jacob hieß.

"Nein hat er nicht" sagte ich und sah zu meinem Dad, bevor ich fortfuhr "Aber jetzt weiß ich, warum es hier so nach nassem Hund stinkt"

"Du riechst nicht viel besser" presste Jacob zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Nein wirklich, ihr hättet vorher ruhig anrufen können, dann wäre ich in den nächsten Supermarkt gegangen und hätte ne Dose Chappi besorgt" antwortete ich.

Dad erbleichte dramatisch, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Billy, der Mann im Rollstuhl lachte nur und den drei Jungs verschlug es regelrecht die Sprache.

"Naja war nett euch kennen zu lernen. Wenn wir wollt, kann ich euch ja mal zum Gassi gehen abholen, aber jetzt muss ich in die Schule" sagte ich noch, drehte mich um und ging in Richtung Küche.

Im Hintergrund hörte ich noch, wie Dad sich tausendmal entschuldigte, aber die anderen sahen das eher gelassen. Ich setzte mich an den Küchentisch, wo meine Geschwister mit geschockten Gesichtern ansahen.

"Was ist?" fragte ich und trank aus meiner Tasse.

"Bist du eigendlich lebensmüde?" fragte Emmett.

"Wieso? Was hab ich denn gemacht?" fragte ich unschuldig und überlegte, ob ich nun wirklich was falsch gemacht hatte.

"Du kannst doch mit den Wölfen nicht so reden, noch dazu wenn Dad im selben Raum ist" antwortete er.

"Warum denn? War doch keine große Sache" sagte ich genervt und spielte an meiner Tasse.

"Denkst du!" antwortete Edward in einem sarkastischen Ton und im nächsten Moment wusste ich was er meinte.

"Lilian Theresa Cullen! Ins Wohnzimmer! SOFORT!" brüllte Dad.

"Viel Glück" lachte Edward, während ich von meinem Stuhl aufstand und mit gesenkten Kopf Richtung Wohnzimmer ging.

Verdammt! Dad bringt mich um! Vielleicht hätte ich schon mal mein Testament machen sollen.

Dad stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers und tippte mit seinen rechten Fuß auf den Parkettboden.

Ich hatte kaum das Wohnzimmer betreten, brüllte er mich schon an "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

"Ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht" flüsterte ich.

"Was hast du gesagt? Sprich lauter und schau mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede" sagte er und ging einen Schritt auf mich zu. Reden? Du redest nicht, du schreist, dachte ich.

Sofort hob ich meinen Kopf und sah ihn an"Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht Dad. Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nic-..." begann ich, bevor mich Dad wieder unterbrach.

"Spaß?" fragte er "Die Wölfe sind normalerweise unsere Feinde, du hattest Glück, das wir uns gut verstehen. Es hätte auch anders ausgehen können" jetzt brüllte er wieder.

"Billy fand es lustig, aber ich nicht! Du hast die nächsten zwei Wochen Hausarrest und ich hoffe, das du dich wenigstens in der Schule benimmst. Wenn nicht, wird das heute der schlimmste Tag in deinem jungen Leben. Hast du verstanden junge Dame?" fragte er und sah mich streng an. Er meinte das Todernst!

"Ja Dad, ich hab verstanden" antwortete ich schnell.

"Und jetzt ab in die Schule mit dir" sagte er noch und schob mich in den Flur, wo meine Geschwister bereits auf mich warteten.

Der Tag fängt ja schon mal gut an. Gleich doppelten Anschiss von Dad und Hausarrest habe auch noch! Bleibt nur zu hoffen, das der erste Schultag ohne Probleme verläuft, sonst bin ich geliefert...


	4. Chapter 4

Leicht angepisst quetschte ich mich zu meinen Schwestern auf den Rücksitz. So was blödes, warum kann ich auch meine Klappe nicht halten?

"Sind alle da?" fragte Emmett, bevor er den Motor startete.

"Bist du blind? Natürlich sind wir alle da" motzte ich.

Emmett drehte sich um und sah mich beleidigt und auch leicht sauer an"Hey, ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du Anschiss von Dad bekommen hast. Da bist du selbst Schuld, also motz mich gefälligst nicht so an"

"Tut mir leid, ich bin nur so sauer, weil ich zu allem Übel jetzt auch noch Hausarrest hab" antwortete ich, während ich mich am Türgriff festhalten musste, weil Emmett mal wieder viel zu schnell um die Kurven fährt.

Emmett lachte "Naja, du wirst es überleben, denke ich. Sei wenigstens in der Schule brav, sonst bekommst du nur noch mehr Ärger"

Wie das klingt! Ich soll brav sein, sowas blödes ich bin doch kein Baby mehr! Aber anscheinend sehen, das meine Familienmitglieder anders, ganz besonders Dad. Mum ist da etwas anders, wenn mir Dad irgendwas nicht erlaubt, brauch ich nur zu Mum gehen. SIe kann einfach so schwer Nein sagen und das nutzen meine Geschwister und ich natürlich aus.

Nach 10 Minuten Autofahrt, bei welcher mir fast schlecht wurde, kamen wir an der Forks Highschool an. Das erste was ich sah waren... Oh nein, bitte nicht... Cheerleader! Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich mag diese doofen Weiber einfach nicht. Ich würde mir total dämlich vorkommen mit diesen Bomboms vor den Leuten rumzuwedeln. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, das solche Exemplare nicht in meiner Klasse sind.

Aber ich war ja Gott sei Dank nicht alleine, schließlich war meine Schwester Rosalie noch in meiner Klasse.

Während wir über den Parkplatz liefen, starrten uns bereits die ersten an, wie wenn wir vom Mond kommen würden.

"Warum glotzen die alle so blöd?" fragte Rose, während sie bereits Blicke verteilte, die wirklich töten konnten. Ich kannte meine Schwester ja. Sie konnte manchmal ziemlich hochnäsig und egoistisch sein. Aber so war sie nun mal! Alice hingegen, ist das genaue Gegenteil. Sie stellt nie was an, ist gut in der Schule und immer freundlich zu allen. Obwohl wir drei so verschieden sind, verstehen wir uns blendend und sind natürlich auch unzertrennlich.

"Rose, wir sind neu hier, ist doch klar, das uns alle anstarren" sagte nun Jasper und zog Rose mit sich, damit sie nicht noch die ganze Schule mit ihren Blicken ausrottete.

Jasper war der ruhigste von uns allen und wenn sich irgendjemanden streitet, ist er immer der erste, der versucht den Streit wieder zu schlichten.

Auf dem langen Flur trennten sich unsere Wege und jeder ging in seine Klasse. Rose und ich kamen natürlich gleich am ersten Tag zu spät, da wir uns erst mal verlaufen hatten.

Ich klopfte an die Tür und Rose und ich gingen ins Klassenzimmer. Ich muss natürlich nicht erwähnen, das uns alle wieder anstarrten. Mr. Coleman unser Klassenlehrer, zeigte uns unsere Plätze und vermerkte unser zu spät kommen gleich im Klassenbuch. Toll! Geht ja schon mal gut los, dachte ich. Als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, begann der Lehrer eine komplizierte Matheaufgabe an die Tafel zu schreiben. Wie ich Mathe hasse! Wer braucht schon Mathe? Seit wann braucht ein Vampir Mathe? Nach endlosen zwei Stunden langweiliger Matheformeln klingelte es endlich zur ersten Pause. Gerade als meine Schwester und ich in die Cafeteria gehen wollte, tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter.

Als ich mich umdrehte, standen drei Mädchen vor uns und die eine drückte Rose und mir einen Flyer in die Hand "Hey ich bin Julie und das sind Jasmin und Lindsey" sie deutete auf die zwei Mädchen neben sich, bevor sie lächelte und auf den Flyer zeigte, den sie uns gerade in die Hand gedrückt hatte "Wenn ihr wollt, dann kommt heut Abend auf meine Party, dann können wir uns besser kennen lernen"

"Ja klar, wir kommen auf jeden Fall" antwortete ich sofort.

"Cool, dann bis heute Abend" verabschiedete sich Julie und ging mit ihren Freundinnen auf den Pausenhof.

"Ähm Lilly, ich glaub du hast da was vergessen" sagte Rose und stupste mir in die Seite.

Fragend sah ich meine Schwester an "Achja, was denn?"

"Kannst du dich zufällig an einen blonden Mann in unserer Familie erinnern?" fragte sie mich sarkastisch.

"Was hat Jasper damit zu tun?" jetzt verstand ich wirklich gar nichts mehr. Ich stand schlichtweg auf der Leitung.

Rose verdrehte die Augen "Nein ich meine nicht Jasper. Ich meine den blonden Mann, den du Dad nennst"

Fuck! Daran hab ich überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Ich hab ja Hausarrest, ich kann gar nicht auf die Party gehen. Es sei denn...

"Ich lass mir da schon was einfallen" sagte ich nachdenklich.

"Wenn das mal nicht nach hinten los geht" antwortete meine Schwester, bevor sie mich mit in die Cafeteria zog, wo unsere Geschwister bereits einen Tisch in Beschlag genommen haben.

"Und Krümel, wie waren die ersten Stunden?" fragte Emmett, noch bevor ich mich überhaupt hinsetzen konnte.

"Ging so" antwortete ich tonlos und nippte gelangweilt an meiner Cola, während ich den Flyer von Julie in der anderen Hand hielt und ihn mir aufmerksam durchlas.

Plötzlich puffte Edward mir in die Seite und sagte "Das ist keine gute Idee, du bekommst nur Ärger"

"Was? Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt" antwortete ich.

Edward grinste und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Dieser blöde... "Man Edward! Hör auf ständig meine Gedanken zu lesen!" motzte ich und nahm die Zeitung die vor mir auf dem Tisch lag, rollte sie zusammen und schlug meinem Bruder damit auf den Kopf.

"Hey bleib locker. Ich will nur nicht, das meine LIeblingsschwester Ärger bekommt" antwortete er und hielt beschwichtigend die Hände nach oben.

Lieblingsschwester? Von wegen, dieser Lügner "Das geht dich gar nix an" sagte ich bockig und widmete mich gedanklich wieder meinen Plan.

"Was ist denn schon wieder los?" fragte Emmett, der sich zwischenzeitlich was zu trinken organisiert hatte.

"Nix" antwortete ich und sah Edward giftig an.

Natürlich konnte Edward seine blöde Klappe nicht halten "Unsere Schwester hat vor sich heute Abend aus dem Haus zu schleichen, um auf irgendeine Party zu gehen"

"Du alte Petze" schimpfte ich und wollte gerade wieder die Zeitung in die Hand nehmen, um meinen Bruder damit zu erschlagen, als Jasper sie mir wegnahm.

"Süße, das ist wirklich keine gute Idee. Überleg dir das nochmal" sagte Jasper sanft. Er ist immer so lieb und verständnisvoll... Nein Moment! Meine ganze Familie hat sich gegen mich verschworen "Jasper, hör auf mit meinen Gefühlen rumzuspielen"

Gott sei Dank, war die Pause vorbei und die Diskussion somit auch. Dachte ich zumindestens, als ich aus der Tür gehen wollte, hielt mich Emmett am Arm fest und zog mich zu sich "Frag Dad doch einfach, ob du hingehen darfst. Vielleicht lässt er dich ja gehen" sagte er und lächelte.

"Und wenn nicht?" fragte ich.

Emmett überlegte kurz "Hmm, dann frag Mum und wenn die auch Nein sagt, dann musst du wohl oder übel zu Hause bleiben. Aber hey ich bleib heut auch zu Hause und wenn du willst können wir ja Wii spielen oder so"

"Ok" antwortete ich und machte mich schnellstens auf den Weg in meine Klasse, bevor ich wieder den nächsten Eintrag wegen Unpünktlichkeit bekommen würde.

Der Schultag zog sich wie Kaugummi und ich war froh, als endlich das erlösende Klingeln der Schulglocke ertönte. Schnell packte ich meine Sachen ein und eilte nach draußen zu Emmet´s Wagen.

Als wir an unserem Haus ankamen, war ich die erste die aus dem Auto sprang und durch die Tür stürmte. Achtlos warf ich meinen Rucksack in die nächste Ecke und stellte mich auf den Treppenabsatz "DADDY!"

Eigendlich hätte ich ja nur seinem Geruch folgen müssen, aber das ich nach ihm rief, war wahrscheinlich noch ein Überrest aus meinem menschlichen Leben "Ich bin in meinem Büro Schatz" rief er nach unten.

Ich rannte mit Vampirspeed die Treppe nach oben und tänzelte in Dad´s Büro "Hi Daddy"

"Hallo Schätzchen, was gibts?" fragte er, bevor er seinen rießigen medizinischen Wälzer zuklappte und auf die Seite legte.

"Hmmm, ich wollte dich was fragen" begann ich und legte in den Flyer von Julie auf den Schreibtisch "Ich hab heute in der Schule ein paar nette Mädchen kennengelernt und sie haben Rose und mich auf eine Party eingeladen"

Dad nahm den Flyer in die Hand und las ihn durch "Hmmm" murmelte er.

"Rosalie, kommst du bitte mal" rief er und Rose stand innerhalb weniger Sekunden vor seinem Schreibtisch "Ja Daddy was ist?"

"Lilly hat mir gerade erzählt, das ihr zu dieser Party" er hielt den Flyer hoch "eingeladen seit" er überlegte wieder und sah erst Rose und dann mich an. Wahrscheinlich fällt er gerade gedanklich seine Entscheidung. Hoffentlich fällt sie positiv auf.

"Es tut mir leid" begann er "Aber ich erlaube es euch beiden nicht, da hinzugehen"

Meine Schwester und ich sahen uns an und fragten fast gleichzeitig "Warum?"

Dad stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus, bevor er sich wieder zu uns umdrehte und einen Finger hochhielt "Erstens, Lilly du hast sowieso Hausarrest..."

"Aber" fiel ich ihm ins Wort, aber er unterbrach mich sofort wieder "Kein Aber! Und Rosalie, dich lasse ich unter keinen Umständen alleine hingehen. Ihr kennt diese Mädchen noch nicht so lange und ich halte es für besser, wenn ihr euch erst mal kennenlernt, bevor ihr zu irgendwelchen fremden Leuten nach Hause geht"

"ABER" sagten Rose und ich wieder gleichzeitig.

"Nein" sagte Dad wieder.

"Bitte Dad" flehten wir wieder.

"Ich habe Nein gesagt und dabei bleibt es" jetzt war Dad schon etwas lauter geworden.

Rose zuckte gleich zusammen, aber ich wollte noch nicht aufgeben.

Jetzt versuchte ich es auf die Mitleidsschiene "Dad ich sterbe, wenn ich da nicht hingegen kann"

Dad lächelte und eigendlich dachte ich, ich hätte ihn rumgekriegt, aber Fehlanzeige. Er ging auf mich zu und streichelte meine rechte Wange "Schatz, du bist ein Vampir, du bist unsterblich. Ich glaube du wirst es überleben"

"Daaaaaaaad" jammerte ich wieder.

"Nein! Und jetzt ist Schluss damit und kommt ja nicht auf die Idee Mum zu überreden" und damit schob er uns aus der Tür.

"Toll, das hat ja wohl nicht funktioniert" sagte Rose und ließ sich auf mein Bett fallen.

ich setzte mich neben Rose "Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Hmm, Dad hat heute Abend Nachtschicht, das heißt er ist um 9 Uhr weg" begann sie "Denkst du auch das was ich denke?" fragte sie.

"Es könnte funktionieren, aber es darf niemand was davon wissen, auch nicht Emmett" antwortete ich.

"Ich sag nichts" lächelte Rose und gemeinsam fingen wir an unseren Plan für heute Abend zu schmieden.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose und ich waren in Feierlaune und es fiel uns wirklich schwer, uns nichts davon anmerken zu lassen. Zumindestens unsere Brüder und Mum durften davon nicht das Geringste wissen. Bei Alice war es egal, sie hatte wahrscheinlich sowieso schon eine Vision, was unser Vorhaben betrifft. Ich versuchte so gut es ging Edward aus dem Weg zu gehen und Rosalie tat es mir gleich. Wenn er unsere Gedanken gelesen hätte, wäre alles aufgeflogen und somit der Abend ruiniert gewesen. Er wäre wahrscheinlich sofort zu Dad gelaufen und hätte gepetzt. Ja so schätze ich meinen Bruder ein!

Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen, das er mich und meine Schwestern verpfiffen hat.

Ich kann mich noch an letztes Jahr erinnern, als Alice, Rose und ich uns aus dem Haus schlichen, um zu einem Baseballspiel zu gehen. Was ich noch dazu sagen muss ist, das Dad uns das Spiel strikt verboten hatte, weil meine Schwestern und ich jeder einen Verweis in der Schule kassiert hatte. Warum? Naja wir haben Blödsinn gemacht und dabei ist Harry entlaufen. Achja Harry war unser...wie soll man sagen? Schulhamster! Ziemlich dämlich, ich weiß aber so war es. Harry war weg und wir drei mussten im Büro vom Direx antanzen. Dad gab uns "nur" Hausarrest, den wir dann leider ignorierten.

Aber wo wahr ich? Achja bei meinem blöden Bruder! Wir saßen im Station, in der ersten Reihe muss ich dazu sagen und wer taucht auf? Edward! Natürlich hat er Dad alles gepetzt. Tja dumm gelaufen... Rose, Alice und ich konnten ungefähr eine Woche nicht mehr sitzen und hatten noch eine zusätzliche Woche Hausarrest aufgebrummt bekommen. Seitdem haben wir uns nie mehr aus dem Haus geschlichen...bis heute!

Wir saßen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und warteten darauf, das Dad endlich zur Nachtschicht ging. Dad unterhielt sich mit Mum in der Küche. Meine Schwester und ich schlichen uns vorbei, gingen in mein Zimmer und ziehten uns um. Anschließend kuschelten wir uns in mein Bett. Ein kleines Täuschungsmanöver, das wir beide ausgetüftelt haben. Es sollte ja so aussehen, wie wenn wir ins Bett gehen und nicht auf eine Party.

Keine zehn Minuten später klopfte es meiner Tür. Ich wusste sofort, das es Dad war. Es war mittlerweile halb neun und er kam, um sich von uns zu verabschieden. "Komm rein Dad" rief ich.

"Hallo ihr zwei" sagte er freundlich und setzte sich aufs Bett "Rosalie warum liegst du denn bei Lilly im Bett?" fragte er.

"Rose schläft heute Nacht bei mir" antwortete ich schnell.

"Achso" lächelte Dad, bevor er sich zu uns runter beugte und jeden einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab "Gute Nacht meine zwei Prinzessinen, ich muss jetzt in die Arbeit" sagte er bevor er aufstand und zur Tür ging. Er drehte sich nochmal kurz um "Bis morgen, ich hab euch lieb!"

"Wir dich auch Dad" riefen wir und dann war er aus der Tür.

Rose sah mich an "Hast du auch aufeinmal so ein schlechtes Gewissen?" fragte sie und sah nachdenklich zur Decke.

"Irgendwie schon... Aber wir wollten, das doch durchziehen und Dad merkt bestimmt nichts" antwortete ich.

Rose drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu mir "Du hast Recht, wir ziehen das jetzt durch"

Also war es amtlich! Meine Schwester und ich übergehen heute Nacht Dad´s Verbot. Wir warteten noch bis Mum uns eine Gute Nacht wünschte und auch der letzte Cullen in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, bevor wir hastig aus dem Bett sprangen. Rose machte die Tür einen Spalt auf und lugte in den dunklen Flur, während ich in meine Handtasche diverse Schminkutensilien steckte. Wir waren zwar schon partymäßig angezogen, aber geschminkt waren wir noch nicht. Wäre ja auch zu auffällig gewesen. Die Klamotten konnten wir unter der Bettdecke verstecken, aber wenn wir perfekt geschminkt im Bett gelegen hätten, hätte Dad hundertprozentig Verdacht geschöpft. Nachdem ich die Handtasche gepackt hatte legte ich noch zwei Perücken ins Bett und präparierte mein Bett so das es aussah, als würden Rose und ich darin liegen und selig schlummern.

"Die Luft ist rein" flüsterte Rose mir zu und wie auf Kommando öffnete ich meine Terrassentür. Es wäre blanker Selbstmord gewesen, das Haus durch die Eingangstür zu verlassen. Also wollten wir vom Balkon springen, aber mit unseren Vampirfähigkeiten dürfte das kein allzugroßes Problem werden. Bevor ich zum Sprung ansetzte lehnte ich die Balkontür leicht an, damit wir später auch wieder unbemerkt ins Haus kommen würden. Rose und ich sprangen gleichzeitig und landeten beide in einer Baumkrone auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Wir warfen noch mal einen prüfenden Blick auf unser Haus, ob auch niemand was bemerkt hatte . Nachdem im Haus immer noch alles dunkel war rannten wir los.

An einer kleinen Lichtung hielten wir kurz an, um uns zu schminken, denn ohne Make up konnten wir ja wohl schlecht bei dieser Party aufkreuzen.

Nachdem wir fertig waren rannten wir so schnell es ging weiter, bis wir nach ungefähr fünf Minuten an Julie´s Haus ankamen. Von draußen hörte man schon laute Musik und man konnte sagen, das die Party bereits im vollem Gange war.

Julie öffnete uns lächelnd die Tür "Hey, ich dachte schon ihr kommt nicht mehr"

"Ach quatsch, wir haben nur ewig gebraucht, bis wir uns angezogen und geschminkt hatten" lachte ich gespielt, sie sollte ja nicht wissen, das wir eigendlich nicht hier sein durften. Das wäre ja total peinlich!

"Der Rock ist echt klasse" antwortete Julie und zeigte auf meinen Minirock, der knapp unter meinem Hintern endete. Wenn Emmett oder Dad mich so sehen würden, hätte ich richtigen Ärger am Hals, aber daran wollte ich jetzt nicht denken. Ich wollte heute Abend Spaß haben, also zog ich Rose mit ins Haus.

Zielstrebig gingen wir an die Bar und holten uns ein Glas Bowle.

"Was ist das eigendlich?" fragte ich und Rose nahm daraufhin einen Schluck und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Ihhh! Lilly das ist Alkohol drin" bestätigte sie meinen Gedanken.

"Ach stell dich nicht so an" lachte ich und probierte nun auch die Bowle. Es schmeckte wirkich nicht besonders gut, aber was solls!

Schnell tranken wir das erste Glas aus und gingen wieder an die Bar, um ein anderes Getränk zu probieren. Am Tresen standen zwei Jungs, die uns schon die ganze Zeit beobachteten.

"Hey ich bin Harry und das ist mein Kumpel Jason" stellte er sich vor und sofort musste ich an den entlaufenen Schulhamster denken, als ich den Namen Harry hörte.

"Hi ich bin Rose und das ist meine Schwester Lilly" sagte Rosalie und lächelte die zwei Jungs an. Wie ich bereits vermutete schmolzen die beiden wegen Rosalie´s Lächeln dahin.

"Hey könnt ihr uns irgendwas zu trinken empfehlen? DIe Bowle schmeckt ja grauenhaft" fragte ich nun, wobei die Frage eher Harry galt, aber ich wollte ja nicht unhöflich sein.

"Wie wärs mit Bloody Mary für die Damen?"sagte Jason und reichte uns zwei Gläser mit einer roten Flüssigkeit.

"Bloody Mary" flüsterte ich meiner Schwester zu "Was für eine Ironie"

"Stimmt" lachte Rosalie und unterhielt sich wieder mit Jason, während ich Harry die witzige Geschichte mit dem Schulhamster erzählte.

Eine Stunde später waren Rose und ich in voller Partystimmung und tanzten ausgelassen mit den Jungs.

Harry hörte auf zu tanzen und sah Rose und mich an"Hey habt ihr Lust mit uns an den Strand zu gehen?"

"Welcher Strand?" fragte ich neugierig.

"La Push - Da soll es besonders Nachts recht schön sein" antwortete er und lächelte. Gott dieses Lächeln, dachte ich.

"Klar warum nicht?" antworteten meine Schwester und ich fast gleichzeitig.

Harry steckte noch eine Flasche Schnaps in den Rucksack, bevor wir uns auf den Weg zum Strand machten. Rose und ich nahmen ab und zu einen Schluck von der Flasche, wobei das Zeug fast noch ekliger schmeckte, wie die Bowle. WIr waren jedoch schon etwas angetrunken, daher interessierte uns der widerwärtige Geschmack nicht weiter.

Nach einer viertel Stunde waren wir da. Wenn wir mit Vampirspeed gerannt wären, hätten wir den Strand vielleicht in zwei Minuten erreicht, aber die anderen durften auf keinen Fall erfahren, das wir Vampire sind.

Rose zog mich hinter sich her "Hey hier steigt auch eine Party. Komm schon!"

Tatsächlich! Hier war also auch eine Party, wenn man es so nennen konnte, denn bis jetzt sah ich nur, das ungefähr zehn Leute um ein Lagerfeuer saßen.

Je näher wir dem Lagerfeuer kamen, umso mehr bemerkte ich einen mir bekannten widerlichen Geruch, oder besser gesagt Gestank.

"Hey Rose warte mal kurz" sagte ich und hielt meine Schwester am Arm fest.

Sie verdrehte die Augen"Was denn?"

"Ich glaub das sind diese Wölfe, die neulich bei uns waren" flüsterte ich.

"Wo sind Wölfe?" fragte Harry. Ich bemerkte nicht, das er zu nah bei mir stand.

"Ähh... Lilly und ich haben gestern einen Horrorfilm angeschaut und da kamen Wölfe drin vor" versuchte Rose die Situation zu entschärfen.

Harry zog mich und Rose weiter"Achso! Das ist ja ganz nett, aber jetzt kommt endlich"

Als wir nur noch fünf Meter vom Feuer entfernt waren, war ich mir sicher, dass das die Wölfe waren. Nicht nur der Gestank bestätigte meinen Verdacht, sondern ich erkannte auch Jacob, der in diesem Moment auf uns zu kam.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?" flüsterte er mir und Rose zu.

"Schön dich wieder zu sehen" lächelte ich "Ich habs bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft mit dir Gassi zu gehen, aber ich verspreche dir ich werde es nachholen"

Jacob verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust "Halt die Klappe Blutsauger. An deiner Stelle würde ich ruhig sein, ihr habt die Grenze überschritten und euch somit nicht an den Vertrag gehalten"

Gott sei Dank hatte Harry nicht mitbekommen, das Jacob mich Blutsauger genannt hat, denn dieser saß mit seinem Kumpel Jason am Feuer bei den anderen.

"Welche Grenze und welcher Vertrag?" fragte Rose.

"Herr Gott hat euch Carlisle gar nichts erzählt?" fragte er schon fast amüsiert und ließ die Schultern hängen "Kommt mit" sagte er und wir folgten ihn.

Wir gingen in ein kleines Haus. Hier wohnte Jacob anscheinend, aber warum nahm er uns mit zu sich nach Hause. Er führte uns ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich sofort Billy wieder erkannte.

"Jacob, was ist los?" fragte Billy und sah uns verdutzt an.

"Hallo" sagten Rose und ich und sahen dabei auf den Boden. Irgendwie war die ganze Situation total peinlich.

"Diese zwei" fing er an und deutete auf meine Schwester und mich"haben sich nicht an den Vetrag gehalten und haben die Grenze überquert"

"Das sehe ich" antwortete Billy.

"Aber... es tut uns leid, wir wussten nicht, das-" begann ich mich zu entschuldigen, aber Billy unterbrach uns.

Er hielt beschichtigend die Hände hoch" Naja so schlimm ist das jetzt auch nicht. Ich weiß, das ihr nichts böses wollt. Setzt euch her, ich erzähl euch die Sache mit dem Vertrag"

Rose und ich setzten uns auf das Sofa gegenüber von Billy und Jacob. Eine halbe Stunde später wussten endlich, was es mit all dem auf sich hatte. Billy hatte uns alles über den Vertrag erzählt.

"Danke Billy, das du uns das erzählt hast. Wir werden uns daran halten" sagte Rose und stand auf. Ich tat es ihr gleich und eigeldlich wollten wir zur Tür gehen und verschwinden , aber Billy hielt uns erneut auf "Einen Moment noch" begann er "Eines müsst ihr mir noch sagen. Was sucht ihr um diese Zeit eigendlich noch draußen. Es ist bereits drei Uhr in der früh"

Verdammt! Schon drei Uhr? Rose und ich hatten total die Zeit vergessen.

"Ich..ähm... wir waren auf einer Party, aber jetzt gehen wir nach Hause" antwortete ich schnell.

Billy zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch "Und eure Eltern wissen davon?"

Rose begann nervös an ihren Fingernägeln zu spielen "Ja natürlich, sonst wären wir ja nicht hier"

Billy lächelte "Ihr habt bestimmt einige Fähigkeiten als Vampire, aber Lügen gehört auf jeden Fall nicht dazu"

"Ja ok, wir haben gelogen, aber unsere Eltern dürfen nichts davon wissen, denn ich hab eigendlich Hausarrest und Rose durfte auch nicht auf die Party gehen. Wir haben uns aus dem Haus geschlichen" den letzten Satz flüsterte ich schon fast.

"Das hab ich mir schon fast gedacht" sagte Billy, griff zum Telefon und wählte eine Nummer.

Oh nein bitte nicht, dachte ich, denn die Nummer die Billy wählte kam mir bekannt vor und einige Sekunden später bestätigte sich mein Verdacht, als ich Mum durchs Telefon hörte.

Jacob setzte sich neben mich "Da bekommt wohl jetzt jemand gewaltigen Anschiss"

"Warum hast du das getan?" fragte ich Billy, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte.

"Carlisle würde mich in der Luft zerreisen, wenn euch etwas passiert und das Risiko geh ich bestimmt nicht ein" lachte er.

Rose und mir war allerdings überhaupt nicht mehr zum Lachen zu Mute, als wir ein Auto hörten, das vor dem Haus anhielt.

"Oh Oh" sagte Jacob sarkastisch und zwei Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür.

Emmett betrat das Wohnzimmer. Ich hatte meinen Bruder noch nie so wütend gesehen.

Rosalie zuckte zusammen, als Emmett knurrte "Rosalie, Lillian ins Auto SOFORT"

Wir sind tot, wir sind sowas von erledigt, hoffentlich weiß Dad noch nichts davon. Vielleicht können wir Mum und Emmett überreden ihm nichts zu sagen.


	6. Chapter 6

Wir verabschiedeten uns von Billy und Jacob und gingen Emmett mit gesenktem Kopf hinterher.

"Einsteigen!" brach Emmett das Schweigen und deutete auf seinen verdreckten Jeep, mit dem er wahrscheinlich wieder durch sämtliche Matschpfützen gebrettert ist.

Wortlos stiegen Rosalie und ich ein und setzten uns auf die Rücksitzband. Emmett startete den Motor, wendete einmal um 180 Grad und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, des betretenen Schweigens hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich musste wissen, warum Emmett so angepisst war.

"Emmett?" begann ich langsam, worauf er in den Rückspiegel sah. Nun hatte ich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit "Warum bist du eigendlich so sauer?" fragte ich vorsichtig, obwohl er eigendlich allen Grund dazu gehabt hätte sauer auf meine Schwester und mich sauer zu sein. Obwohl ich meinen Bruder, meinen Teddybär so überhaupt nicht kannte. Normalerweise war Emmett immer derjenige, der jeden Spaß mitmachte und auch über solche Dinge, wie wir sie heute Abend getan hatten hinwegsehen würde.

"Du frägst mich jetzt nicht allen Ernstes warum ich sauer bin oder?" fragte er, nachdem er seinen Blick wieder stur auf die Strae richtete.

"Doch?" antwortete ich selbstbewusst "Du bist sonst auch nicht so" fügte ich noch hinzu.

"Nun gut, ich kann euch sagen, warum ich sauer auf euch bin" begann er und bog in den nächsten Waldweg ab "Erstens, habt ihr euch aus dem Haus geschlichen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sowas auch schon öfter gemacht hab, aber ich war wenigstens so schlau und hab mich nicht erwischen lassen" er sah kurz in den Rückspiegel und lächelte triumphierend, bevor er fortfuhr "Zweitens hat Mum mich beim Wii zocken unterbrochen, wo ich doch fast den Highscore geknackt habe. Ich habe den Highscore nicht geknackt, weil ich euch zwei Dumpfbacken abholen musste" Jetzt lächelte mein Bruder schon nicht mehr "Und drittens, musste ich auch noch die Grenze überqueren und mir den Wolfsgestank wegen euch reinziehen." beendete er seine Erklärung.

"Hmmm" fing er plötzlich an "Wobei der Teil mit der Wii überwiegt. Deswegen bin ich eigendlich sauer. Der Rest ist mir so ziemlich egal" lächelte er.

Na toll, dachte ich. Darum geht es ihm also! Wenn Dad nur auch so denken würde. Ich sah kurz auf die Uhr, es war jetzt fast vier Uhr. Dad war noch nicht zu Hause, er hatte Nachtschicht bis um sechs Uhr. Also noch genug Zeit, um Emmett und Mum zu bearbeiten, Dad nichts von der ganzen Sache zu erzählen.

Bei Emmett hätten wir wahrscheinlich ein leichtes Spiel, da wir jetzt was gegen ihn in der Hand hatten. Er hatte sich selbst schon mehrere Male aus dem Haus geschlichen, ohne das es jemanden aufgefallen war. Er muss mir unbedingt noch erzählen, wie er das gemacht hat. Außerdem hatte Emmett für solche Fälle bestimmt Verständnis. Bei Mum war die Sache eine andere. Wir müssten bei ihr wahrscheinlich gewaltig auf die Tränendrüse drücken, um sie davon abzuhalten.

Gedanklich legte ich mir schon meinen Überzeugungsplan zurecht, als wir die Einfahrt zu unserem Haus erreichten. Emmett stieg aus und machte uns die Tür auf. Oh Gott, ich wäre am liebsten im Auto geblieben und ich glaube Rose ging es genauso. Als ich ausstieg, warf ich zuerst einen Blick auf unser Haus. In jedem Zimmer brannte Licht, also war der Rest unserer Familie wach und wusste bescheid - ganz Toll! Kann es noch schlimmer werden? Definitiv! Wenn Dad alles erfährt, aber ich weiß das zu verhindern!

Im Schneckentempo gingen wir die Treppe hoch und öffneten die Eingangstür.

"Viel Glück" flüsterte ich meiner Schwester noch zu, bevor ich den Schritt ins Wohnzimmer wagte, wo wahrscheinlich Mum schon auf der Couch saß und auf uns wartete.

"Dir auch" flüsterte Rose mir zu. Die ganze Situation hatte sowas dramatisches, dachte ich. Wie wenn es um Leben und Tod gehen würde.

Rose betrat als erste das Wohnzimmer und das Gebrüll ging los. Mum kam auf uns zu, stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und motzte wild drauf los "Was fällt euch eigendlich ein, euch einfach aus dem Haus zu schleichen? Seit ihr verrückt geworden?"

"Es tut uns leid Mum wirklich. Wir machen sowas nie wieder!" antwortete ich gleich.

Mum verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ihre Augen formten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen "Das ändert sich daran, das wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht haben"

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, als ich an Mum vorbei sah, das unsere anderen Geschwister auf dem Sofa saßen. Edward sah an mir herunter und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was? Warum glotzt du so blöd?" keifte ich ihn an.

Er lehnte sich zurück "Wenn Dad dich so sieht, killt er dich" sagte er tonlos. Das weiß ich selbst du Blödmann, dachte ich. Dad würde einen Anfall bekommen, wenn er meinen Rock sieht. Wo wir schon beim Thema wären!

"Mum, bitte sag Dad nichts davon. Wir versprechen dir hoch und heilig, das wir sowas nie wieder machen werden" flehte ich, als ich sah wie Rose neben mir einen Schritt nach vorn sprang. Was hat die denn jetzt für Probleme, dachte ich, bis ich einen scharfen Klaps auf meinem Hintern spürte. Verwirrt drehte ich mich um und sah in das wütende Gesicht meines Dad´s. Wo kommt der denn auf einmal her?

Ich lächelte verlegen "Hi Dad!" begrüßte ich ihn. Hi Dad? Was besseres ist mir jetzt wohl auch nicht eingefallen? Dachte ich.

Dad lächelte, aber es war kein Lächeln in dem Sinn, sondern ein eher sarkastisches Lächeln. Er wusste, das wir mit ihm nicht gerechnet hatten. In der nächsten Sekunde packte er Rose und mich am Arm und zog uns in den Flur.

Im Flur ließ er uns los und stellte sich vor uns, bevor er leise zu Sprechen begann "Ihr zwei geht jetzt nach oben. Jeder in sein eigenes Zimmer! Wir reden morgen" er sah kurz auf seine Uhr und seufzte "Oder besser gesagt später darüber. Verstanden?" fragte er.

Rose und ich nickten.

"Wie bitte?" fragte er und hielt seine Hand an sein Ohr "Ich hab nichts gehört"

Vielleicht liegt es daran, das du langsam alt wirst Dad, dachte ich. Aber das sage ich lieber nicht.

"Ja Dad, wir haben verstanden" antworteten Rose und ich gleichzeitig.

"Gut" sagte er noch und wies mit dem Zeigefinger Richtung Treppe.

Schweigend gingen Rose und ich die Treppe nach oben. Als wir oben ankamen, blieben wir vor Rosalies Zimmer Tür stehen.

"Wir hätten uns nicht rausschleichen sollen" flüsterte Rose.

Ich verdrehte die Augen "Ich weiß, aber es hätte ja auch klappen können, oder nicht" flüsterte ich ebenfalls, damit uns unten niemand hört.

"Ja schon, aber-"

"Nichts aber" unterbrach ich sie "Es hat doch Spaß gemacht und ich finde dafür hat sich das ganze gelohnt!"

Rose lächelte wieder "Du hast Recht. Hey ich hab die Nummer von diesem Jason bekommen. Er hat gefragt, ob wir uns mal treffen wollen" Rose musste sich ein hysterisches Quietschen verkneifen, als sie mir ihr Handy zeigte.

"Wir müssen uns unbedingt mal mit ihnen treffen" antwortete ich und hüpfte nun mit meiner Schwester auf und ab, bevor uns ein Räuspern unterbrach. Erschrocken drehten wir uns um. Dad lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und beobachtete uns. Wie lange stand er schon da? Hat er was mitbekommen?

Er trat von der Wand zurück "Hab ich nicht gesagt, ihr sollt in eure Zimmer und ins Bett gehen?" Naja, also von ins Bett gehen hat er nichts gesagt, nur das wir in unsere Zimmer gehen soll, dachte ich.

"INS BETT UND ZWAR SOFORT!" knurrte Dad.

Rose und ich rannten so schnell wir konnten in unsere Zimmer. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, wanderte mein Blick durch mein Zimmer und blieb an meinem Bett heften.

Die Bettdecke war zurück geworfen und zum Vorschein kamen meine täuschend echt aussehenden Ausstopfkünste und die Perücken, die auf den Kopfkissen lagen. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber ich musste mir echt das Lachen verkneifen. Wie Mum und Dad wohl reagiert haben, als sie nur zwei Perücken und jede Menge Kopfkissen unter Decke gefunden haben?

Schon wieder musste ich einen Lachanfall unterdrücken. Ich ging zu meinem Bett, nahm die Perücken und warf sie in meinen Kleiderschrank.

Ich rollte mich in meine weiche Kuscheldecke ein und dachte daran, dass mir morgen das Lachen garantiert vergehen wird.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle POV

Ich saß in meinem Büro und arbeitete mich durch unzählige Patientenakten. Hin und wieder warf ich einen Blick auf die Uhr, die über der Zimmertür hing. Es war bereits 10 Uhr und meine beiden rebellischen Töchter hatten ihr Zimmer immer noch nicht verlassen. Entweder versuchten sie das Ganze hinaus zu zögern, oder sie schliefen wirklich noch. Es wäre ihnen nicht zu verdenken immerhin war es bereits vier Uhr morgens, als die beiden nach Hause kamen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie auch noch mit den Nachwirkungen des Alkohols zu kämpfen, denn mir war durchaus nicht entgangen das die beiden penetrant nach Alkohol rochen.

Gerade als ich den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, hörte ich schon eine Zimmertür die aufgerissen wurde und wie jemand ins gegenüberliegende Bett stürmte.

Ich seufzte kurz und stand auf, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Als ich vor der Badezimmertür stand hörte ich bereits wie jemand würgte und sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte.

Ich musste lächeln, denn ich wusste das es nur eine meiner beiden Töchtern sein konnte.

Langsam öffnete ich die Tür und sah wie sich meine jüngste Tochter Lilian über die Kloschüssel beugte und ihren Mageninhalt darin entleerte.

Ich kniete mich neben sie und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Sie hätte mir fast leid getan wenn da nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass sie auf diese Party gegangen ist und das auch noch ohne meine Erlaubnis.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und sah mich wehleidig an "Dad ich hab Kopfschmerzen. Kann ich eine Tablette haben?"

Ich lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf "Oh nein mein liebes Kind. Du bekommst ganz sicher keine Tablette von mir. Nicht nachdem du dich gerade übergeben hast" antwortete ich.

"Aber Dad ich hab Kopfschmerzen" jammerte sie.

Ich blieb hart "Das hättest du dir überlegen müssen, bevor du Alkohol trinkst"

"Aber Dad ich hab keinen.." sagte sie.

Sofort hielt ich meine Hand hoch "Lüg mich nicht an! Ich habe es gestern gerochen. Ihr habt beide getrunken." sagte ich.

Meine Tochter schaute mich mit ihrem typischen Daddyblick an "Ich hab nur ein Bier getrunken Daddy!" sagte sie, schaute aber sofort in die andere Richtung.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, das sie mich schon wieder anlog. Ein Knurren entwich meiner Kehle, woraufhin sie mich sofort erschrocken ansah "Lilian ich bin nicht blöd!" brüllte ich "Ich mag zwar 300 Jahre alt sein, aber ich kann sehr wohl den Geruch von Bier und Schnaps unterscheiden. Und weißt du was?" fragte ich und zog eine Flasche hinter dem Rücken hervor "Die hab ich bei dir im Zimmer gefunden"

Ihre Augen waren voller Schock auf die halbvolle Flasche Wodka in meiner Hand gerichtet.

"Da du nichts mehr dazu sagst, nehme ich das alles Bestätigung das ihr beiden harten Alkohol getrunken habt" sagte ich und stand auf.

Meine Tochter stand ebenfalls auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust "Was hast du eigentlich in meinem Zimmer zu suchen Dad?" fragte sie.

"Ich bin in dein Zimmer gegangen um nach euch zu sehen und da habe ich diese Flasche unter deinem Bett gefunden. Außerdem steht das hier nicht zur Debatte" antwortete ich, bevor ich fortfuhr "An deiner Stelle würde ich das Benehmen das du gerade an den Tag legst zurückstellen. Ich will deine Schwester und dich in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro sehen und keine Minute später. Verstanden?" fragte ich.

Meine Tochter drehte sich genervt weg und würdigte mich keines Blickes. Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu ergriff ihren Oberarm und drehte sie wieder zu mir "Hast du verstanden?" fragte ich erneut.

"Ja hab ich" antwortete sie.

"Sehr gut! Bis gleich in meinem Büro" sagte ich noch, bevor ich aus der Tür ging und meine Tochter alleine ließ.

Lilly POV

Ich putzte mir schnell die Zähne, bevor ich in Rosalies Zimmer stürmte und sie aufweckte.

"Rose aufstehen" rief ich.

"Was denn" antwortete sie noch halb verschlafen.

"Beeil dich wir sollen in einer halben Stunde in Dads Büro antreten" sagte ich und suchte währenddessen nach Klamotten im Kleiderschrank meiner Schwester.

"Was? Wieso jetzt schon? Ich bin noch total müde" sagte sie und zog sich die Bettdecke wieder über den Kopf.

Ich verdrehte die Augen "Rose mach weiter. Er ist jetzt schon total angepisst"

Endlich stand meine Schwester auf und murmelte genervt "Ist ja gut"

Gott sei Dank! Ich hatte keine Lust auf mehr Ärger mit Dad. Den würden wir sowieso bekommen, aber man muss ihn ja nicht noch mehr reizen. Das hatte ich bereits im Badezimmer mit meinen Lügen geschafft, welche er sich wahrscheinlich schon mental notiert hatte.

Nach 20 Minuten stand meine Schwester fertig angezogen und wie sollte es auch anders sein komplett aufgetackelt vor mir.

"Rose warum machst du dich so hübsch? Dad wird dich sowieso umbringen" fragte ich.

Meine Schwester fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und sagte "Na und, dann will ich wenigstens hübsch sterben"

Wieder verdrehte ich die Augen "Deine Gelassenheit möchte ich haben" sagte ich und begab mich nun mit meiner Schwester auf den Weg in die Höhle des Löwen.

Wenige Sekunden später standen wir vor Dads Bürotür "Kommt rein" rief er von innen.

Ich ließ meiner Schwester den Vortritt, immerhin war sie älter als ich.

"Hinsetzen" befahl er und deutete auf die zwei Besucherstühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Etwas gelangweilt ließ ich auf dem Stuhl plumpsen und sah aus dem Fenster. Rose schaute auf den Boden und spielte an ihrem Armband rum.

Dad räusperte sich und sah zwischen und beiden hin und her. Eine Sekunde später ließ er seine flache Hand auf die Tischplatte knallen, was mich so erschreckte das ich ihn sofort ansah. Rose war ebenfalls zusammen gezuckt und wendete sich von ihrem Armband ab und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun ebenfalls auf unseren Dad.

"Wie schön das ich nun eure volle Aufmerksamkeit habe" sagte Dad etwas sarkastisch.

"Also" begann er "Nun erzählt mir doch mal, was euch dazu bewegt hat auf diese Party zu gehen, obwohl ich es euch verboten hatte"

"Wir wollten Spaß haben" platzte ich heraus.

"So ihr wolltet Spaß haben? Das war eine sehr gute Erklärung dafür" sagte er und faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte und starrte meine Schwester und mich an.

Ich glaub ich halte lieber die Klappe und überlasse Rosalie das Reden, bevor Dad noch komplett ausflippt.

"Es tut uns leid Dad" schniefte Rose und sofort liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

Sehr gut, dachte ich. Tränen ziehen bei Dad immer..

"Wir haben einfach nicht nachgedacht und wir machen es bestimmt nicht wieder" fügte Rose hinzu, bevor sie total in Tränen ausbrach.

Meine Schwester kann wirklich verdammt gut Schauspielern. Wenn ich später die selbe Tour abziehe, wird Dad mir bestimmt verzeihen...

Dad sah mich an und sagte "Lilian geh bitte in dein Zimmer bis ich dich hole"

Verwirrt antwortete ich "Okay"

In meinem Zimmer angekommen schmiss ich mich aufs Bett und wartete.

Nach einer viertel Stunde hörte ich Schritte auf dem Flur und wie Rosalies Zimmertür geöffnet und geschlossen wurde.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis es an meiner Tür klopfte "Herein" antwortete ich.

Dad öffnete die Tür einen Spalt "Kommst du bitte?" fragte er und sofort stand ich auf und folgte ihm wieder in sein Büro.

"Setz dich" sagte er.

Ich nahm Platz und legte meinen traurigsten Gesichtsausdruck den ich zu bieten hatte auf.

"Lilly lass das. Es hat bei Rose nicht geholfen und es wird bei dir, auch wenn du meine leibliche Tochter bist nichts helfen" ermahnte er mich.

Verdammt! Anscheinend ist Rose doch nicht so eine gute Schauspielerin wie ich dachte.

Nervös rutschte ich in meinem Stuhl hin und her, als Dad zu sprechen begann "Du hast einige Regeln gebrochen und ich hoffe du bist dir im Klaren darüber"

"Hmmm" murmelte ich.

"Wie bitte?" fragte er.

"Ja ich weiß" antwortete ich etwas lauter.

"Was waren das für Regeln?" fragte er wieder.

Mein Gott Dad, das weißt du doch "Ich bin auf die Party gegangen, obwohl du es verboten hast. Ich hab Alkohol getrunken und ich hab dich angelogen" antwortete ich.

"Du hast mich zweimal angelogen um genau zu sein" fügte er hinzu.

Er wird mich umbringen...

"Dann wäre das ja geklärt" sagte er und stand auf.

Ich blieb sitzen und beobachtete wie er auf die Couch in der Ecke zu ging und sich hinsetzte.

Oh Dad komm schon...

"Komm her Lilian" befahl er.

Seufzend stand ich auf und blieb vor ihm stehen " Oh man Dad du bist voll Oldschool. Wir können das doch auch anders regeln zum Beispiel mit Hausarrest oder so" schlug ich vor.

Er sah mich fragend an "Oldschool?"

"Ja Oldschool" antwortete ich "Komm schon gib mir Hausarrest oder so"

"Hmmm ich erinnere mich daran das du Hausarrest hattest, aber dich nicht daran gehalten hast" sagte er schon fast triumphierend.

Verdammt! Warum hat er nur so ein gutes Gedächtnis?

"Aber Daddy..." bettelte ich.

"Schluss jetzt" schimpfte er "Die Daddy Tour zieht nicht und jetzt komm her"

Ich blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Kampflos wollte ich nicht aufgeben.

Er seufzte, bevor er auf mich zukam und mich hochhob. Ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber ich hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

Warum hab ich nur diese verdammten Jogginghosen angezogen? Denn diese hatte er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde samt meiner Unterwäsche runter gezogen.

Er hatte mich durchschaut, soviel war sicher. Es war vorbei mit der Daddy-es-tut-mir-leid-Masche und das wurde mir bewusst als ich den ersten harten Klaps auf meinem Hintern spürte.

Ich blieb ruhig, auch wenn die ersten geschätzen fünf Schläge ziemlich fest ausfielen.

"Daddy das tut weh" jammerte ich in der Hoffnung er würde dann aufhören.

"Ich weiß" antwortete er und machte weiter.

Mittlerweile war er bei 20 angelangt und langsam konnte ich nicht mehr ruhig bleiben. Ich heulte und rutschte auf seinen Knien hin und her, um seiner Hand auszuweichen, aber ohne Erfolg.

Notiz an mich: Ich schleich mich nie wieder aus dem Haus, oder ich frag Emmett wie man das macht ohne erwischt zu werden!

Mein Hintern sah wahrscheinlich mittlerweile aus wie wenn ich fünf Stunden im Solarium gewesen war.

Mein Dad hörte auf und ich wollte sofort aufstehen, aber er hielt mich zurück "Hiergeblieben" sagte er und schob mich ein Stück nach vorne. Ich wusste sofort was los war und bedeckte meinen Hintern mit beiden Händen.

"Lilly nimm die Hände weg" sagte er streng.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Nie im Leben Dad! Ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig!

Sofort packte er meine Handgelenke und hielt sie hinter meinem Rücken zurück.

Ich bettelte und flehte, aber nichts half. Dad meinte es dieses Mal verdammt ernst.

"Daddy es tut mir leid" jammerte ich.

"Ich weiß" antwortete er "Seh es als Warnung"

"Ich machs nie wieder versprochen" heulte ich.

Wieviele waren es bis jetzt? Nochmal zehn? Ich hatte aufgehört zu zählen.

Die letzten fünf die er mir gab taten verdammt weh...

Ich lag immer noch übers Dads knien und heulte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Bin ich das nicht sogar? Egal!

Nachdem er mir meine Hose wieder hochgezogen hatte hob er mich hoch und drückte mich an sich.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich machs bestimmt nie wieder" weinte ich und umarmte ihn.

"Ich weiß Schätzchen, ich weiß," sagte er liebevoll.

Ich weinte in sein Hemd, als er mich sanft hin und her schaukelte.

"Ich liebe dich ", flüsterte er mir wieder und wieder zu.

"Ich dich auch Daddy"

Als ich aufgehört hatte zu weinen zog ich mich aus seiner Umarmung zurück "Ich will zu Rose gehen" murmelte ich.

Dad lächelte "Geh ruhig zu ihr" antwortete er.

Als ich mich umdrehte sagte er "Lilly eins noch. Mach so etwas nie wieder! Und dein Hausarrest bleibt die nächsten zwei Wochen bestehen. Das selbe gilt für Rosalie"

"Geht klar Dad" sagte ich noch und machte mich auf den Weg zu meiner Schwester.


	8. Chapter 8

Drei Tage waren nun vergangen und es nervte mich jetzt schon, dass ich das Haus nicht verlassen durfte, außer wenn ich zur Schule musste. Ansonsten durfte ich weder alleine jagen noch sonst irgendwas. Meinen Laptop und den Fernseher hatte Dad kurzerhand beschlagnahmt, genauso wie die Sachen von Rose. Achja mein Handy und der MP3 Player wurden ebenfalls konfisziert und landeten bis auf weiteres in der Schublade von Dads Schreibtisch.

Wie stellte mein Vater sich das vor? Was soll ich zwei Wochen lang anstellen, wenn er mir alle meine Sachen weggenommen hatte?

Für die Schule lernen, wäre eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung meinte er. Oh man ich sags ja, Dad ist voll Oldschool.

Gerade als ich dachte, es würde nie mehr was spannendes passieren klingelte das Telefon.

Hmm, eigentlich darf ich ja nicht telefonieren, dachte ich. Aber es war ja schließlich nicht mein Handy was klingelte, sondern unser Festnetztelefon im Erdgeschoss. Da niemand sich dazu bequemte ans Telefon zu gehen sprintete ich mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit die Treppe runter und griff nach dem Hörer.

"Cullen" meldete ich mich wie immer.

"Hallo ich bins Aro" antwortete die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Oh Hey! Was geht?" fragte ich.

Ich hörte, dass er lächelte"Wenn du damit meinst wie es mir geht, kann ich nur sagen Danke gut. Und dir?"

"Hmm naja geht so. Hab Hausarrest... Ziemlich langweilig hier und so" erzählte ich beiläufig.

"Wieso hast du Hausarrest?" fragte er amüsiert.

Ich stöhnte "Naja du kennst das ja, Party und so"

"Ah ich verstehe. Ist dein Vater zu Hause?" fragte er nun.

Ich überlegte kurz "Ja ich glaub schon. Rufst du an um ihn zu fragen, ob Edward sich euch anschließen darf? Ich hätte nichts dagegen, mein Bruder nervt mich sowieso schon die ganze Zeit" erklärte ich.

"Ähm nein" begann er "Es geht um was anderes. Kannst du bitte nachsehen, ob Carlisle zu Hause ist?" fragte er wieder.

"Geht klar" antwortete ich.

"Daaaaaaaaad?"

"Im Büro Schatz" rief er.

"Telefon für dich! Es ist Aro!" rief ich wieder.

Eine Sekunde später stand Dad neben mir und nahm mir den Telefonhörer aus der Hand. Er sah mich kurz an, was wohl heißen sollte, das ich das Gespräch nicht belauschen soll.

Dad ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch.

"Hallo Aro, hier ist Carlisle" begann er das Gespräch. Natürlich konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen zu lauschen. Nach einigen belanglosen Sachen, wurde es jedoch interessant. So interessant, das ich auf keinen Fall weghören konnte.

"Ich weiß nicht Aro... Hälst du das für eine gute Idee?" fragte mein Dad und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Was ist keine gute Idee? Man ich will es auch wissen!

Dad meldete sich wieder zu Wort "Hmm...Wie alt ist sie denn?"

Wie alt ist wer? Daaaaad sprech doch nicht immer in Rätseln...

"Aha. Vanessa und sie ist 17 in Menschenjahren. Hmm..." Dad überlegte wieder.

Wer ist Vanessa?

"Ok Aro, ich muss das mit meiner Familie besprechen, aber ich denke das ist kein Problem" antwortete er.

Was muss er mit uns besprechen? Ich platzte fast vor Neugier und lehnte mich deshalb ein Stück nach vorne, um mehr mitzubekommen. Dummerweise stieß ich mit meinem Arm an einen Blumentopf, der gleich darauf polternd zu Boden fiel.

Schnell versuchte ich mich zu verstecken, aber Dad hatte mich bereits entdeckt und winkte mich mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich, während er noch mit Aro telefonierte.

Mit geschätzten zwei Metern Sicherheitsabstand blieb ich vor Dad stehen. Man weiß ja nie! Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste. Wer sich nur so einen dummen Spruch ausgedacht hat?

Dad sprach wieder "Ok Aro ich rufe dich heut Abend an und teile dir meine Entscheidung mit, aber wie gesagt ich denke, dass es diesbezüglich keine Probleme geben wird"

Dad beendete das Gespräch und fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand über sein Gesicht "Was hatte ich dir gesagt?" fragte er.

Ich schluckte "Ähm, das man nicht lauschen darf?" fragte ich leise.

Er lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne, legte seine Unterarme auf die Beine und sah mich fragend an "War das eine Frage?"

Ich seufzte "Du hast gesagt wir dürfen nicht lauschen"

"Das ist richtig" sagte er knapp.

"Bekomm ich jetzt Ärger?" fragte ich und zog eine Schnute.

Er stöhnte "Nein, aber merk es dir fürs nächste Mal"

Glück gehabt!

Ich fragte ihn, was ich die ganze Zeit schon wissen wollte "Dad wer ist Vanessa?"

"Das erkläre ich später, wenn die anderen da sind" sagte er, stand auf und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Büro.

Fragend sah ich ihm hinterher. Wer oder was konnte Vanessa sein? Ahh ich weiß! Vielleicht bekomme ich endlich das Haustier, das ich mir schon so lange wünsche. Hmm aber Vanessa wäre ein komischer Name für ein Haustier...

Ich ging wieder nach oben, um mir in meinem Zimmer die restliche Zeit zu vertreiben, bis die anderen hier auftauchen würden. Im Vorbeigehen hörte ich wie Dad mit Mum telefonierte. Wahrscheinich sagte er ihr sie solle mit den anderen nach Hause kommen. Ich geh lieber wieder weiter, bevor Dad noch denkt ich lausche.

Ich öffnete die Tür meines Zimmers und schmiss mich aufs Bett. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern, fand aber nichts womit ich mich ablenken konnte.

Meinen Nintendo DS hatte ich unter dem Bett versteckt, aber wenn ich den jetzt einschalten würde, würde es Dad sicher merken, also schnappte ich mir lieber mein Biologiebuch und las mir den Aufbau der Zelle durch.

Ob ich noch Zellen im Körper hatte? Ich werde Dad bei Gelegenheit mal fragen.

Kurze Zeit später hörte ich ein Auto das zu unserem Haus fuhr. Ich schmiss mein Buch in die nächste Ecke, stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster.

Mum und der Rest der Familie waren gerade angekommen. Edward stieg als erster aus und sah zu meinem Fenster.

Ich zeigte ihm meinen berühmten Mittelfinger und versteckte mich dann hinter dem Vorhang. Nur für den Fall, dass er es Mum petzen wollte.

Dad war schon auf dem Weg nach unten, wahrscheinlich hatte er die anderen auch schön gehört. Ich öffnete meine Tür und ging ihm hinterher.

Er dirigierte alle ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich nachdem alle anderen ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten in den großen grauen Sessel gegenüber von uns.

Wie immer hatte ich das Glück und saß neben Edward!

"Ich muss etwas mit euch besprechen" begann Dad das Meeting. Alle, einschließlich mir sahen ihn gespannt an.

"Aro hat mich heute angerufen und mich um etwas gebeten. Ich wollte dies jedoch nicht ohne euer Einverständis entscheiden" erklärte er.

"Schieß los Dad, um was gehts?" fragte Emmett lässig und lehnte sich zurück.

Dad lächelte kurz, bevor er fortfuhr "Es geht um ein Mädchen, ihr Name ist Vanessa. Sie ist 17 und Aro hat mich gebeten sie bei uns aufzunehmen"

"Ist sie ein Mensch?" fragte Jasper besorgt. Es war klar das Jasper genau diese Frage stellte, denn es fiel ihm immer noch schwer menschlichem Blut zu widerstehen.

Dad schüttelte den Kopf "Nein sie ist ein Vampir" antwortete Dad und Jasper entspannte sich sichtlich. "Ich weiß noch nicht viel über sie, aber ich denke das wird sich ändern sobald ich sie kennengelernt habe"

"Dad du willst noch eine Nervensäge bei uns aufnehmen? Lilly nervt uns schon genug!" maulte Edward.

Jetzt wurde ich wirklich sauer und puffte Edward in die Seite "Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem? Außerdem wurde ich nicht aufgenommen du Hirni. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, ist Dad mein richtiger Daddy und Mum meine richtige Mama!" keifte ich.

Dad hielt seine Hand hoch "Kinder hört auf zu streiten"

"Ich bin dafür Vanessa aufzunehmen, wenn Edward ein Problem damit hat, kann er sich ja den Volturi anschließen, dann hat jeder was davon" sagte ich triumphierend.

Dad stöhnte laut auf "Hier schließt sich niemand den Volturi an, dass das klar ist" er fuhr sich erneut durch die Haare "Ich sehe schon, es hat keinen Sinn zu diskutieren. Also schlage ich vor, wir stimmen einfach ab" sagte er seufzend.

"Also, jeder der dafür ist Vanessa bei uns aufzunehmen hebt jetzt die Hand" schlug er vor und hob dabei selbst seine Hand.

Jeder außer Edward meldete sich, also nahm ich einfach seinen Arm und hob ihn an damit es aussah wie wenn er sich melden würde.

Dad lächelte "Das wäre dann wohl einstimmig" erleichtert stand er auf "Ich werde Aro gleich bescheid geben" und damit ging er aus dem Raum. Somit war das Familienmeeting beendet.


	9. Chapter 9

Ungeduldig saß ich im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf unser neues Familienmitglied. Dad sagte sie würde heute am späten Nachmittag aus Volterra ankommen. Ich war schon gespannt, wie sie sein würde. Bestimmt verstehen wir uns super und insgeheim war ich froh, dass ich eine Schwester bekam und keinen Bruder. Emmett und Jasper sind wirklich super Brüder, aber Edward nervt manchmal einfach nur. Ich weiß nicht warum er immer mit mir streiten muss. Vielleicht kann er mich nicht leiden...

"Warum schaust du mich so an?" fragte Edward plötzlich. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das ich ihn während ich die ganze Zeit nachdachte anstarrte.

"Nichts weiter, ich hab nur über etwas nachgedacht" antwortete ich und blätterte wieder in einer von Alice Modezeitungen.

Edward legte sein Buch auf die Seite, welches er nebenbei erwähnt schon mindestens 1000 mal gelesen hatte und sah mich neugierig an "Und über was hast du nachgedacht" fragte er.

Ich sah ihn kurz an und widmete mich gleich wieder der Zeitschrift in meinen Händen"Ach nur über dich" antwortete ich.

Man diesen Schal muss ich unbedingt haben. Verdammt der kostet 300 Dollar! Soviel Geld hab ich nicht...Ich werde Dad fragen, ob er ihn mir kauft...

Edward lachte "Ich glaube nicht das Dad dir einen Schal für 300 Dollar kauft"

Er hatte schon wieder meine Gedanken gelesen. Ich warf die Zeitung wieder unter den Wohnzimmertisch und stand auf "Wie du meinst" sagte ich und wollte in mein Zimmer gehen, aber Edward hielt mich auf.

"Hey warte doch mal! Willst du mir nicht verraten über was du nachgedacht hast?" fragte er.

Ich runzelte die Stirn "Seit wann interessiert dich das? Und außerdem hast du doch bestimmt meine Gedanken gelesen" antwortete ich.

"Ähm nein, diesmal nicht. Ok wo du an den Schal gedacht hast, hab ich deine Gedanken gelesen. Warum hast du über mich nachgedacht?" fragte er interessiert.

Ich seufzte kurz und setzte mich neben ihn "Naja weißt du ich hab mich einfach gefragt, ob du mich nicht leiden kannst"

Er sah mich verdutzt an "Was? Wie kommst du darauf, das ich dich nicht leiden kann"

Ich überlegte kurz "Naja du streitest ständig mit mir und du versucht bei jeder Gelegenheit mich zu ärgern"

"Ach komm, das ist doch nur Spaß. Außerdem musst du zugeben, das du manchmal echt anstrengend bist. Frag Mum und Dad, die können das sicher bestätigen" sagte er lachend.

"Also kannst du mich leiden" fragte ich leise.

Edward umarmte mich. Was? Er umarmt mich? "Natürlich kann ich dich leiden und ehrlich gesagt hab ich dich auch ein bisschen lieb, aber nur ein bisschen!" scherzte er.

"Ich hab dich auch ein bisschen lieb" sagte ich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Dad wird dir den Schal trotzem nicht kaufen" sagte er.

Ich stöhnte "Man Edward du nervst" antwortete ich lachend und ging Richtung Tür.

"Danke du auch!" rief er mir noch hinterher.

Eigentlich hatte ich vor in mein Zimmer zu gehen, aber von draußen war ganz deutlich das Geräusch von einem Auto, das über den Schotterweg fuhr zu hören.

Ich schob den Vorhang zur Seite und spähte hinaus. Vor unserer Garage parkte ein schwarzer Sportwagen. Felix stieg auf der Fahrerseite aus und sah zu unserem Haus. Als nächstes sah ich Aro, der austieg und die hintere Tür öffnete. Das Mädchen das ausstieg, war etwas größer als ich. Sie hatte glatte dunkelbraune Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden waren und sie trug ausgewaschene Hüftjeans und ein schwarzes Ed Hardy T-Shirt. Das muss Vanessa sein, dachte ich und öffnete die Eingangstür um nach draußen zu gehen.

"Hey Aro" rief ich und erschrak im nächsten Moment, denn erst jetzt war mir aufgefallen wir Aro und Felix überhaupt aussahen.

"Hallo Lillian wie geht es dir?" fragte Aro und lächelte.

"Äh..." stotterte ich und musterte ihn.

"Was ist los?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Oh mein Gott!" rief ich "Wie siehst du denn aus?" fragte ich als nächstes.

Aro trug eine schwarze Sonnenbrille, welche allerdings nicht das schlimmste an seinem Outfit war. Er hatte eine schwarze Short an die ihm bis zu den Knien ging und dann kam das grausamste Kleidungstück überhaupt. Er trug ein blau weißes Hawaiihemd, das regelrecht Augenkrebs bei mir verursachte.

"Warum? Ich kann doch nicht mit der Volturikleidung in die Öffentlichkeit gehen" antwortete er.

"Mag sein aber findest du nicht das dieses Hemd..." ich räusperte mich "etwas auffällig ist?" fragte ich lächelnd.

"Warum? Mir gefällt es. Felix hat es ausgesucht" verdeitigte er sich.

Ich sah an ihm vorbei und stellte fest das Felix ebenfalls so ein hässliches Hemd anhatte "Naja Geschmacksache" antwortete ich schlicht und wollte gerade Vanessa begrüßen, als Dad sich uns näherte.

"Hallo Aro willkommen" sagte er und nickte in die Richtung von Felix um ihn ebenfalls zu begrüßen.

"Hallo Carlisle mein Freund. Schön dich wieder zu sehen nach so langer Zeit" antwortete Aro und reichte ihm die Hand, doch mein Dad hatte anderes im Sinn.

"Und du bist sicherlich Vanessa" sagte er und schaute an Aro vorbei.

"Ähm ja... Hallo Dr. Cullen, schön Sie kennenzulernen" antwortete sie schüchtern.

Carlisle winkte ab "Ach nenn mich doch Carlisle. Wenn mich jemand mit Sie oder Mister anspricht komm ich mir immer so alt vor" lachte er.

Ich verdrehte die Augen "Dad du bist alt!" sagte ich.

"Das habe ich jetzt mal überhört" flüsterte Dad mir zu, trotzdem konnten es die anderen hören und fingen an zu lachen.

Dad räusperte sich "Wie wärs wenn wir erst mal rein gehen" schlug er vor, doch Aro schüttelte den Kopf "Tut mir leid Carlisle, aber wir müssen wieder nach Volterra. Meine Frau hat ein Fest geplant, wo ich natürlich anwesend sein muss" erklärte er.

"Das verstehe ich. Dann wünsche ich dir und Felix noch eine gute Heimreise." antwortete Dad.

Aro und Felix verabschiedeten sich noch von Vanessa, ehe wir zu dritt unser Haus betraten. Dad dirigierte Vanessa und mich geich ins Wohnzimmer, bevor er die restlichen Familienmitglieder holte. Alice hyperventilierte schon fast vor Aufregung und sprang Vanessa gleich in die Arme "Schön das du da bist. Ich bin Alice!" stellte sie sich vor und drückte Vanessa an sich. Wenn sie noch ein Mensch wäre, wäre sie jetzt sicherlich erstickt, dachte ich.

Dad begann uns nacheinander vorzustellen "Das sind meine Söhne Edward, Jasper und Emmett" und zeigte dabei auf jeden einzelnen von ihnen.

"Wobei Edward der nervigste von allen ist" fiel ich ihm ins Wort. Vanessa musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen und Dad sah mich tadelnd an "Was denn? Ist doch die Wahrheit" verdeitigte ich mich.

Dad zeigte auf mich "Das ist unsere leibliche Tochter Lillian. Du wirst denke ich sehr viel Spaß mit ihr haben, denn... wie soll ich sagen? SIe ist manchmal etwas...anstrengend. Ja ich denke anstrengend trifft es" erkärte Dad und lächelte dabei.

Ich sagte nichts weiter dazu, sondern verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. Also hatte Edward Recht...

Dad machte weiter mit der Vorstellungsrunde "Das sind meine Töchter Rosalie und Alice und das meine Frau Esme" Mum lächelte und sagte "Willkommen in der Familie wir freuen uns das du hier bist"

"Danke das ich zu euch kommen durfte" antwortete sie schüchtern.

Dad setzte sich ihr gegenüber "Wenn du magst, kannst du uns ja etwas von dir erzählen.

Vanessa setzte sich aufrechter hin und lächelte "Also ich bin 17 in Menschenjahren. Zum Vampir wurde ich vor ungefähr 10 Jahren. Ich war mit meiner Mutter im Wald gewesen, um dort Pilze zu sammeln, dann griff uns ein Vampir an. Meine Mutter war sofort tot, aber ich überlebte, wenn man es so nennen kann"

"Warum ließ der Vampir dich am Leben?" fragte ich neugierig.

"Als er mich gebissen hatte, hörte er ein Geräusch und ist dann weggerannt und ich hab mich dann verwandelt." erklärte sie.

"Was hast du denn die ganzen Jahre gemacht Kind?" fragte Mum besorgt.

"Naja meine Dad starb schon einige Jahre zuvor und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mich in der Gegend herumzutreiben. Zu meinen Verwandten konnte ich ja schlecht, denn die hätte ich wahrscheinlich sofort ausgesaugt" lachte sie.

"Wie ich sehe ernährst du dich von Tierblut" begann Dad.

"Ähm ja. Irgendwie hatte ich mich nicht getraut einen Menschen zu beißen, also hab ich es mit Tieren versucht und wie man sieht klappt das Ganze ja ganz gut . Irgendwann traf ich Aro und er war der Meinung ich könnte nicht alleine in der Welt herumziehen und schickte mich dann zu euch" beendete sie.

Carlisle lächelte "Da hat er wohl Recht. Du musst ja schließlich auch zur Schule gehen"

Vanessa sah Dad geschockt an "Schule?" fragte sie.

Dad nickte "Ja. Ich habe dich bereits in der Forks Highschool angemeldet. Am Montag ist dein erster Tag.

"Ok" antwortete sie. Wie ich festellen konnte, war sie nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Wer war schon heiß auf Schule?

"Komm ich zeig dir dein Zimmer" sagte ich schnell.

Sie stand auf und folgte mir.

"Moment ich hätte noch eine Frage, dann lass ich euch allein" lächelte er.

Vanessa drehte sich zu ihm um "Und die wäre?" fragte sie.

"Hast du irgendeine Gabe?" fragte er interessiert.

Vanessa überlegte kurz. Warum muss sie da überlegen? "Nein" antwortete sie und folgte mir wieder nach oben in den ersten Stock.

Wir betraten den Raum und setzten uns auf das große Bett, das mitten im Raum stand "Schade, das du keine Gabe hast" sagte ich enttäuscht. Es wäre bestimmt lustig gewesen, wenn sie irgendeine coole Gabe gehabt hätte.

Vanessa grinste "Schau mal" sagte sie und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf den Spiegel der an der Wand hing. Im nächsten Moment löste sich der Spiegle aus der Verankerung und schwebte einen Meter über den Boden.

"Was? Wie?" fing ich an.

"Das ist meine Gabe" sagte sie triumphierend.

"Ich denke du hast keine Gabe" antwortete ich perplex.

"Doch! Ich kann Dinge bewegen mit Hilfe meiner Gedanken und Gesten" erklärte sie.

"Ja aber... Dann hast du Dad ja angelogen" stellte ich fest.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern "Na und, muss doch nicht gleich jeder wissen"sagte sie lachend und zwinkerte mir zu.


	10. Chapter 10

Heute ist Sonntag und mir ist immer noch langweilig. Der blöde Haussarrest nervt. Plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee. Meine neue Lieblingsschwester wäre ein perfekter Vorwand, um endlich mal hier raus zu kommen.

Ich ging zu Vanessas Zimmer und klopfte an "Herein" hörte ich sie von der anderen Seite der Tür rufen und drückte die Klinke nach unten.

"Hi" begrüßte sie mich.

Ich sah mich kurz in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie hatte bereits ausgepackt und einige Bilder an die Wand gehängt. Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu ihr "Hi! Ähm ich wollte dich was fragen"

"Nur zu" antwortete sie und legte ihr Buch beiseite.

"Wann warst du das letzte Mal jagen?" fragte ich.

"Ähm... kurz bevor ich von Volterra hier her gekommen bin. Wieso fragst du?"

"Naja ich hab gedacht wir zwei könnten auf die Jagd gehen" schlug ich vor.

"Aber ich war doch - " begann sie und grinste "Du brauchst mich als Vorwand um deinen Hausarrest zu umgehen stimmts"

Erwischt...

"Vielleicht... Aber ich würde wirklich gern mit dir in den Wald gehen" antwortete ich.

Sie winkte ab "Schon ok. Ich würde gern mit dir jagen gehen."

"Super, ich frag gleich Mum" sagte ich bevor ich die Treppen gefolgt von Vanessa nach unten raste. Gott sei Dank war Dad in der Arbeit. Ich hatte also leichtes Spiel...

Mum lag auf dem Sofa und las ein Buch. Ich pirschte mich von hinten an und schlang meine Arme um ihren Hals.

"Oh hallo Schatz" lachte sie.

"Hi Mum wir wollen dich was fragen" sagte ich und Vanessa trat neben mich.

"Ja was gibts denn?" fragte sie und setzte sich auf.

"Vanessa und ich würden gerne jagen gehen. Ist das ok?"

Sie überlegte kurz "Hast du nicht eigentlich Hausarrest?"

War ja klar, das sie sich daran erinnern kann...

"Ja schon, aber Jagen hat ja nichts mit Spaß zu tun oder? Das ist eine lebensnotwenige und ernste Sache Mum und außerdem willst du ja bestimmt nicht das Vanessa und ich jemanden umbringen, weil wir am verdursten sind oder?" sagte ich ernst.

"Das wäre wirklich eine Tragödie" lachte Mum "Von mir aus geht, aber bleibt nicht zu lange weg verstanden?"

Ich dankte ihr schnell, bevor ich Vanessa an der Hand nach draußen zog.

"Na toll, jetzt denkt Esme ich will jemanden umbringen" sagte Vanessa und puffte mich leicht.

"Ach quatsch... Und jetzt komm endlich" drängelte ich und rannte los.

Wir rannten geschätzte 3 Meilen bis wir auf einer Lichtung ankamen und zwei Baumstämme in Beschlag nahmen um uns hinzusetzen.

"Du bist ganz schön schnell. Du könntest Dad echt Konkurrenz machen!" sagte ich während ich einen Zweig vom Boden aufhob und ihn tiefer in den Wald warf.

"Ich weiß, aber gegen Carlisle würde ich lieber nicht antreten" lachte sie.

"Ich auch nicht" antwortete ich und sah meine neue Schwester neugierig an "Was willst du machen, wenn Carlisle raus bekommt das du ihn wegen deiner Gabe angelogen hast?"

"Nichts. Was soll ich da schon machen? Es wird schon nicht so eine große Sache werden" antwortete sie trocken und schob mit ihren Chucks die Erde auf dem Waldboden zusammen bis sich ein kleiner Haufen gebildet hatte.

"Denkst du" sagte ich grinsend.

Fragend sah sie mich an "Wieso? Was meinst du damit?"

Ich räusperte mich "Naja sagen wir so Carlisle kann manchmal ganz schön streng sein und Lügen kann er gar nicht leiden." erklärte ich.

"Hmm... Wir werden sehen" sagte sie nur.

"Wie ist das jetzt eigentlich bei euch? Also ich meine euere Familienverhältnisse?" fragte Vanessa nun und sah mich interessiert an.

"Naja also Carlisle und Esme sind meine richtigen, also meine biologischen Eltern. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie und Alice sind sozusagen meine Adoptivgeschwister. Mum und Dad haben sie vor dem Gesetz her gesehen adoptiert und dasselbe haben sie auch bei dir vor" antwortete ich.

"Wieso wollen sie mich adoptieren?" fragte Vanessa erstaunt.

"Naja weil du jetzt zu unserer Familie gehörst. Carlisle und Esme wollten schon immer eine große Familie, aber das klappte ja dann nicht mehr, weil sie in Vampire verwandelt wurden als ich noch ein Baby war."

"Und du wurdest verwandelt als du 13 warst" fügte sie hinzu.

"Genau. Carlisle hat mich verwandelt, als ich im sterben lag. Ich habe ihn damals während der Verwandlung verflucht weil ich solche Schmerzen hatte." lachte ich.

"Glaub ich dir ist ja nicht gerade ein Spaß verwandelt zu werden" stimmte Vanessa mir zu.

"Heute bin ich eigendlich ganz froh drüber, das Dad mich verwandelt hat. Meine Familie nervt zwar manchmal, aber ich mag sie trotzdem alle"

Vanessa lächelte"Ja deine Familie scheint wirklich nett zu sein und ich fühle mich wohl bei euch"

"Das freut mich das es dir bei uns gefällt und das beste kommt ja noch" sagte ich und grinste diabolisch.

Vanessa fragte etwas ängstlich "Ach ja und das wäre?"

Mein Grinsen wurde breiter "Du gehst morgen mit mir in die Schule!"

Vanessa verzog das Gesicht "Erinner mich nicht daran. Ich frag mich sowieso was sich Carlisle dabei gedacht hat"

"Er will eben nur das Beste für dich" lachte ich.

"Ja schon klar" antwortete sie sarkastisch "Komm lass uns wieder zurück gehen, bevor wir zu spät kommen"

"Hast du auf einmal Angst vor Daddy?" Fragte ich spielerisch.

"Ich nicht, aber mehr an dich gedacht" lachte sie "Was wenn Daddy´s liitle Girl zu spät kommt. Ich glaube Carlisle wäre nicht glücklich darüber"

Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus und rannte lachend los.

"Hey warte doch mal" hörte ich sie hinter mich noch rufen, aber dieses mal war ich schneller.

Ich erreichte gerade die Auffahrt unseres Hauses, als ich Dads schwarzen Mercedes schon vor der Tür stehen sah.

Verdammt! Wir hatten doch länger gequatscht, als ich gedacht hatte.

Dad öffnete die Haustür und stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen. Zwei Sekunden später tauchte Vanessa hinter mir auf und flüsterte mir ins Ohr "Oh Oh Daddy ist ja schon da. Ich habs dir doch gesagt"

"Hallo Schatz. Hast du nicht noch bis morgen Hausarrest" fragte Dad.

Ich ging auf ihn zu "Ja schon, aber Mum hat mir erlaubt mit Vanessa in den Wald zu gehen. Ich wollte ihr zeigen, wo wir immer jagen gehen" erklärte ich ihm die Situation.

"Achso! Das ist schon ok! Esme hat wahrscheinlich vergessen mir bescheid zu sagen" sagte er lächelnd.

Noch mal Glück gehabt!

Schnell quetschte ich mich an Dad vorbei und ging gefolgt von meiner neuen Schwester ins Wohnzimmer.

Dad ging in die Küche um Mum zu helfen.

Ich setzte mich aufs Sofa und wollte den Fernseher einschalten, aber Edward hatte die Fernbedienung wie immer auf den Schrank gelegt.

"Oh man warum kann Edward die Fernbedienung nicht auf den Tisch liegen lassen?" schimpfte ich.

Vanessa die neben mir saß sah mich fragend an "Warum regst du dich so auf?"

Im nächsten Moment hob sie ihre Hand und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Fernbedienung auf dem Schrank. Sie fing an sich zu bewegen und schwebte nun durch den Raum. Vanessa fixierte die Fernbedienung mit ihrem Blick und diese flog eine Sekunde später zielgenau in ihre Hand.

"Was zum Teufel war das?" hörten wir eine Stimme rufen.

Geschockt drehten wir uns rum und sahen Dad der in der Tür stand und alles beobachtete. Warum muss sich Dad nur immer so leise anschleichen? Irgendwann besorg ich ihm ein Glöckchen das er sich umhängen kann.

Doch darüber kann ich mir später immer noch Gedanken machen.

"Oh hey Carlisle. Wir haben Zaubertricks ausprobiert" sagte Vanessa lächelnd.

Oh nein! Noch mal gelogen. Vanessa bist du denn wahnsinnig?

"Vanessa ich möchte mit dir reden" begann er.

"Aber-" rief sie.

"In mein Büro. Sofort!" antwortete er, drehte sich um und ging die Treppen gefolgt von meiner Schwester nach oben.


	11. Chapter 11

Vanessa POV

Lilly sah mich mitleidig an und formte mit ihren Lippen ein "Viel Glück", bevor ich Carlisle in sein Büro folgte. Seit gerade mal zwei Tagen bin ich hier und hatte schon den ersten Ärger am Hals. Ganz toll gemacht Vanessa!

Carlisle öffnete die Tür uns wies mit der Hand auf den freien Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Seufzend ging ich an ihm vorbei und setzte mich.

Carlisle schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah mich abwartend an.

Wartete er jetzt darauf, das ich irgendwas sage? Mal überlegen... Wo fange ich an?

Achja...

"Carlisle es ist nicht so wie du denkst" Wirklich sehr einfallsreich Vanessa.

"Ach nein?" fragte er sarkastisch "Wie ist es denn dann?"

"Ähm...nun ja...also..." stotterte ich, während ich nach einer passenden Ausrede suchte.

"Ich warte" sagte er und sah dabei demonstrativ auf seine Armbanduhr.

Carlisle hatte es wirklich drauf jemanden einzuschüchtern, dachte ich. Jetzt weiß ich was Lilly meinte!

"Naja du kennst doch sicherlich David Copperfield oder?" fragte ich im Plauderton.

Carlisle zog eine Augenbraue hoch "Er ist mir durchaus bekannt. Und weiter!" forderte er in einem nicht mehr ganz so freundlichen Ton,

Ich zuckte kurz zusammen und begann meine äußerst schwachsinnige Erklärung "Nun ja Lilly wollte wissen wie David Copperfield das macht und naja dann hab ich ihr das gezeigt und-"

"Stop!" rief Carlisle und hielt seine Hand nach oben.

Shit!

"Hat meine Tochter dir nicht erzählt, das ich es hasse wenn man mich anlügt?" fragte er.

"Nein" antwortete ich kleinlaut.

"Dann weißt du es jetzt! Für die Zukunft rate ich dir mich nicht noch einmal anzulügen" sagte er streng.

Ich schluckte nervös "Ok! Es tut mir leid"

Carlisle nickte "Dann würde ich vorschlagen junge Dame, du versuchst es nun mit der Wahrheit"

Ich spielte an meinem Armband, während ich antwortete "Das was du da unten gesehen hast, war meine Gabe"

Carlisle lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne und faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte "Würdest du mich bitte ansehen, wenn du mit mir sprichst"

Sofort hob ich meinen Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen "Was du gesehen hast, war meine Gabe. Ich kann Gegenstände mit meinen Gedanken und Gesten bewegen"

"Hmm" gab er gelangweilt von sich.

"Was hmm?" fragte ich.

Carlisle legte eine Hand nachdenklich an sein Kinn "Nun ja, soweit ich mich richtig erinnere hatte ich die am Tag deiner Ankunft gefragt, ob du eine Gabe besitzt."

" Carlisle-" begann ich, doch er unterbrach mich.

"Korrigier mich ruhig, wenn ich falsch liege. Es kann ja durchaus sein, das ein Vampir mit 300 Jahren an Demenz leidet" sagte er in einem ruhigen und gelassenen Ton, der mir wiederum Angst bereitete.

Notiz an mich: Leg dich nie mit Carlisle an! Es sei denn man ist scharf, auf derartige Diskussionen.

Ich seufzte "Ja du hast mich nach meiner Gabe gefragt und ich habe behauptet ich hätte keine"

"Aus welchem Grund hast du mich angelogen?" fragte er und sah mich mit seinem durchdringenden Blick an.

Oh Gott was sage ich denn jetzt? Schnell Vanessa denk nach, denk nach!

Ich habs!

"Ich hatte Angst ihr macht euch über mich lustig" antwortete ich.

Carlisles Miene wechselte von verärgert zu verwundert "Wieso sollten wir uns über dich lustig machen? Wie meinst du das?"

"Es gab Vampire die coolere Gaben hatten als ich und die hatten sich immer über mich lustig gemacht. Sie meinten ich hätte keine richtige Gabe und ich wäre ein billiger Abklatsch von David Cooperfield. Naja deswegen hab ich nichts gesagt" erklärte ich.

Carlisle stand plötzlich auf und zog mich in seine Arme "Das tut mir leid, aber glaub mir wir hätten uns nicht über dich lustig gemacht. Du gehörst jetzt zu unserer Familie" sagte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Die Ausrede war perfekt und Carlisle glaubte mir!

"Es tut mir leid, das ich gelogen hab" sagte ich ehrlich. Es tat mir wirklich leid, das ich gelogen hatte auch wenn ich ihm jetzt die nächste Lüge aufgetischt hatte, aber das würde nie jemand erfahren. Hoffe Ich!

"Ich verzeihe dir, aber beim nächsten Mal werde ich nicht mehr so nachsichtig sein. Beim nächsten Mal hat es Konsequenzen junge Dame" sagte er streng, bevor er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und einige Unterlagen aus der Schreibtischschublade zog.

"Ok" sagte ich und fragte mich was er mit Konsequenzen meinte.

"Lilly, kommst du bitte mal?" rief er.

Zwei Sekunden Später stand sie in der Tür "Hey du lebst ja noch" sagte sie zu mir uns setzte sich neben mich.

"Sieht so aus" antwortete ich lächelnd. Ich muss Lilly unbedingt noch fragen von was für Konsequenzen Carlisle redete.

"Hast du von der Gabe deiner Schwester gewusst?" fragte Carlisle sie nun.

Lilly sah fragend zu Carlisle "Ja hab ich. Und jetzt?"

Carlisle notierte irgendwas auf einem Zettel, während er sprach "Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?"

Meine neue Schwester verdrehte die Augen "Oh Dad komm schon ich verpetze doch nicht meine Geschwister...Außer Edward"

Carlisle konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen "Ich weiß Schatz. Es war auch nur so eine Frage"

"Wegen dieser Frage hast du mich gerufen? Dad ich verpasse jetzt wegen dir meine Lieblingssendung" sagte sie empört.

Carlisle hielt beschwichtigend die Hände nach oben "Verzeihung königliche Hoheit ich werde mich hüten sie jemals wieder beim Fernseh schauen zu stören" lachte er.

"Das will ich hoffen" antwortete sie gespielt arrogant.

"Ich weiß wie du es wieder gut machen kannst" sagte Lilly.

Carlisle sah sie neugierig an "Achja? Wie denn?"

Lilly grinste "Ich hab in einer von Alice Modezeitungen einen Schal gesehen" erklärte sie, ohne den Satz zu beenden, doch Carlisle wusste bereits auf was sie hinaus wollte "Was kostet er?"

"Nur 300 Dollar Daddy" antwortete sie.

"300 Dollar?" fragte Carlisle schockiert "Für einen Schal?"

"Der ist von Chanel Dad" argumentierte sie.

Als ob das ein Argument für Carlisle wäre...

"Schatz frag doch einfach Mum ob sie dir einen Schal strickt" schlug er vor.

Lilly verzog das Gesicht "Der ist aber nicht von Chanel" jammerte sie.

"Nein aber von Mum" lächelte er.

Lilly schmollte "Damit kann ich aber nicht in der Schule angeben"

"Entweder du gibst dich mit einem Schal von deiner Mutter zufrieden oder gar keinem. Ich kaufe bestimmt keinen Schal für 300 Dollar Prinzessin"

Lilly gab sich geschlagen "Na gut, dann eben den Schal von Mum"

Oh man diese Familie ist echt zu komisch!

"Ich geh wieder nach unten. Kommst du mit?" fragte mich Lilly.

"Ja klar" sagte ich.

"Einen Moment noch" rief Carlisle "Ich hab hier die Adoptionspapiere. Du heißt ab jetzt Vanessa Cullen und Esme und ich sind deine Adoptiveltern. Wenn du willst kannst du dir die Papiere noch mal durchlesen, bevor ich sie bei den Behörden abgebe" sagte er und hielt mir die Papiere entgegen.

"Nicht nötig." lächelte ich.

"Komm endlich sonst verpass ich noch alles" drängelte Lilly.

"Was wollt ihr euch denn ansehen? Cosmo und Wanda?" fragte Carlisle amüsiert.

Lilly sah ihn entsetzt an "Pff... Cosmo und Wanda. Spongebob ist viel cooler" sagte sie, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Carlisle sah ihr lächelnd hinterher, bevor er sich wider mir zuwandte "Und du willst dir die Papiere wirklich nicht noch mal durchlesen?"

"Nein wirklich nicht. Du machst das schon Daddy!" scherzte ich und ging nach unten, um mit Lilly ihren tollen Spongebob zu schauen.


	12. Chapter 12

Vanessa POV

Der Sonntag verging leider viel zu schnell. Ich stand fertig angezogen in meinem Zimmer und bereitete mich seelisch und mental auf meinen ersten Tag an der Forks High School vor.

Es gab nichts schlimmeres als die neue an einer Schule zu sein und insgeheim hoffte ich, das Carlisle seine Meinung noch ändern würde. Doch bei Carlisle beißt man in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich auf Granit.

Meine Zimmertür wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen und Lilly tänzelte in den Raum "Guten Morgen! Freust du dich schon auf die Schule?" fragte sie fröhlich.

"Und wie! Ich kanns kaum noch erwarten" antwortete ich sarkastisch.

Sie lachte "Freu dich schon mal auf den langweiligen Unterricht und die noch langweiligeren Lehrer" sagte sie, bevor sie einen Fuß aus der Tür setzte, um nach unten zu gehen.

Als sie an der Tür ankam drehte sie sich noch mal um "Ach bevor ich es vergesse" begann sie und grinste "Dad will dich in seinem Büro sprechen"

"Was? Warum?" fragte ich verwirrt.

Lilly zuckte mit den Schultern "Keine Ahnung, hat er nicht gesagt. Hast du was angestellt?"

Ich überlegte kurz "Nicht das ich wüsste" antwortete ich.

"Na dann ist ja gut. Ich warte im Auto auf dich" rief sie noch während sie bereits die Treppen nach unten rannte.

Was könnte Carlisle nur von mir wollen? Hatte ich irgendwas angestellt? Nein, da war nichts. Naja außer die Tatsache das ich gestern wieder gelogen hatte, aber davon konnte Carlisle eigentlich gar nichts wissen. Es seit denn... Edward hat meine Gedanken gelesen. Blödsinn, Edward war mit Jasper und Emmett jagen.

Bevor ich mir weiter Gedanken machte, hob ich meinen schwarzen Rucksack vom Boden auf und wanderte über den Flur zu Carlisles Büro.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und hob meine rechte Hand um an der Tür zu klopfen, als ich von drinnen schon ein "Komm rein Vanessa" hörte. War Carlisle jetzt der Gedankenleser in der Familie?

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und lugte durch den Spalt "Du wolltest mich sprechen?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Lieber erst mal Sicherheitsabstand einhalten, falls ich wirklich etwas angestellt hatte, wovon ich noch nichts wusste.

Carlisle blätterte in einer Patienakte und unterzeichnete diese mit einem silbernen Füllfederhalter. Ohne aufzublicken wies er mit der rechten Hand auf den freien Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch "Setz dich" antwortete er.

Sofort schlüpfte ich durch die Tür und setzte mich Carlisle gegenüber.

Quälende Minuten später schloss er endlich die Akte und sah mich an.

"Carlisle egal was ich angestellt hab, es tut mir leid" begann ich sofort ohne nachzudenken.

Carlisle sah mich fragend an "Hast du denn was angestellt?" wollte er wissen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne.

Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf "Ähm nein hab ich nicht"

Er lächelte "Na dann ist ja gut"

Was wollte er denn jetzt von mir?

"Du fragst dich sicherlich warum ich mit dir reden will?" brach er das Schweigen.

Ok Carlisle muss wirklich Gedanken lesen können "Ähm ja"

"Warst du schon mal in der Schule seit deiner Verwandlung?" fragte er.

Ich dachte er wüsste es bereits "Nein. Wie gesagt ich hab mich die meiste Zeit draußen rumgetrieben. Wieso?"

"Nun ja ich möchte nur sichergehen, das du mit den vielen Menschen um dich herum zurecht kommst" erklärte er.

"Ich kann dich beruhigen Carlisle. Ich hab meinen Durst ganz gut unter Kontrolle, falls du das meinst"

"Unter anderem" sagte er und überlegte kurz "Ich glaube dir, das du deinen Durst unter Kontrolle hast, aber ich dachte da eher an... Naja du warst ja schon sehr lange nicht mehr in der Schule und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du auch weißt wie man sich dort so verhält"

Ich verdrehte die Augen "Was soll man in der Schule schon falsch machen? Man hört dem Lehrer zu und langweilt sich. Ich glaube die Schule hat sich in den letzten zehn Jahren nicht sonderlich verändert" lachte ich.

Carlisle seufzte "Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich vertraue dir, aber sollte es irgendwelche Probleme geben, dann ruf mich an ok?" bat er.

"Mach ich" antwortete ich und stand.

"Warte" rief er. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um "Ich hab hier noch was für dich" fügte er hinzu und hielt mir eine kleine Schachtel entgegen

"Was ist das?" fragte ich und nahm die Schachtel in die Hand.

"Mach es auf" lächelte er.

Ich öffnete den Deckel und zum Vorschein kam eine silberne Kette. Eine sehr schöne Kette muss ich dazu sagen und irgendwie bildete ich mir ein sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Carlisle stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum. Er nahm mir die Schachtel wieder aus der Hand und öffnete den Verschluss der Kette.

Er stellte sich hinter mich und legte mir die Kette um den Hals "Das ist unser Familienwappen" erklärte er. Jetzt wusste ich wieder wo ich dieses Wappen schon gesehen hatte. Lilly, Alice und Rosalie hatten diese Ketten um den Hals und die Jungs trugen am Handgelenk eine Art Schweißband aus Leder auf denen das Wappen zu sehen war.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um "Danke" sagte ich und fasste mit der rechten Hand an den Anhänger der Kette "Dann ist es jetzt also offiziell?" fragte ich lächelnd.

"Ja du bist jetzt offiziell eine Cullen" verkündete Carlisle stolz.

"Carlisle?"

"Ja?"

"Darf ich dich was fragen?" fragte ich schüchtern.

Carlisle sah mich interessiert an "Natürlich"

Sollte ich ihn wirklich fragen? Naja was hab ich zu verlieren "Ähm es ist ja jetzt offiziell und so. Also du und Esme ihr seit ja jetzt meine Adoptiveltern und ich hab mich gefragt... Naja... also... wie soll ich sagen...?"

Carlisle nahm meine Hand in seine "Du kannst über alles mit mir reden" sagte er aufmunternd.

"Naja ich wollte dich fragen...Ob ich... Naja... Ob ich Mum und Dad zu euch sagen darf" stotterte ich nervös.

Carlisles Grinsen stieg ins Unermessliche und seine Augen begannen zu strahlen "Natürlich darfst du das. Du bist doch jetzt unsere Tochter" sagte er, während er mich umarmte und mich auf die Stirn küsste.

"Danke" sagte ich und drückte ihn noch fester, als ich es ohnehin schon tat.

Ein lautstarkes Hupen störte den schönen Moment mit meinem neuen Daddy "Vanessa komm endlich" hörte ich Lilly rufen.

"Ich glaub ich muss los" sagte ich und löste mich aus Carlisles Umarmung.

Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr "Stimmt. Du willst ja nicht an deinem ersten Tag zu spät kommen"

"Das wäre eine Katastrophe" scherzte ich.

"Geh schon" sagte er und schob mich Richtung Tür "Und" begann er und hob einen Finger vor mein Gesicht "Benimm dich"

"Mach ich" rief ich, während ich bereits die Treppen nach unten rannte.

Meine Geschwister hatten sich mittlerweile auf zwei Autos verteilt. Emmett lehnte an seinem Jeep, der nebenbei erwähnt mal wieder gewaschen werden müsste.

"Na endlich! Warum brauchen Frauen nur immer so lange" sagte er und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

"Ich war noch bei Carlisle" sagte ich und puffte ihm in die Seite.

"Hattest du Stress?" fragte er besorgt.

"Neeeein" sagte ich grinsend und zeigte ihm die Kette, die ich von Carlisle bekommen hatte.

"Coole Sache" sagte er als er mich hoch hob und im Kreis rumwirbelte.

"Hey Leute, es ist offiziell! Wir haben eine neue Schwester!" rief er den anderen zu.

Meine neuen Geschwister jubelten und veranstalteten ein Hupkonzert zu meinen Ehren.

Emmett öffnete die Ladefläche seines Jeeps "Darf ich bitten Miss Cullen?"

"Sehr gerne" lachte ich und setzte mich zu Lilly auf die Ladefläche.

Jetzt hatte ich eine neue Familie. Eine ziemlich verrückte und durchgeknallte Familie. Aber das beste war... Ich hatte wieder Eltern!


	13. Chapter 13

Vanessa POV

Die Fahrt zur Forks High School verging schnell. Für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell, aber was sollte man auch bei Emmetts Fahrstil anderes erwarten?

Lilly sprang von der Ladefläche des Jeeps und hängte ihren schwarzen Rucksack über die rechte Schulter. Ich tat es ihr gleich und folgte meinen Geschwistern, die sich bereits auf den Weg Richtung Schulgebäude machten.

Es regnete in Strömen, was wie ich mittlerweile festellen konnte in Forks nichts außergewöhnliches war.

"Wir haben noch 20 Minuten Zeit bis der Unterricht beginnt" sagte Lilly und zog mich am Ärmel zu sich.

Ich seufzte "Ja schon, aber ich muss noch zur Sekretärin. Ich weiß doch nicht mal in welcher Klasse ich bin"

Lilly grinste und hielt mir einen Zettel unter die Nase "Alles schon erledigt. Alice war am Freitag im Sekretariat und hat deinen Stundenplan geholt. Dein Klassenzimmer ist gegenüber von meinem."

"Soll das heißen wir sind nicht in einer Klasse?" fragte ich entsetzt.

Lilly schmollte "Leider nicht, zumindestens nicht in den Hauptfächern. In Sport und in den Leistungskursen sind wir zusammen."

Ich verzog das Gesicht "Wir haben Sport? Willst du mich verarschen?"

Meine Schwester lachte "Ich hasse Sport auch, aber wenn wir zusammen sind wirds wenigstens ein bisschen unterhaltsam."

" Du hast Recht. Ich muss das Beste draus machen, sonst wird Carlisle mich umbringen" scherzte ich. Plötzlich fiel mir wieder ein, was ich Lilly schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte "Ach ja, wo wir gerade beim Thema wären. Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

"Ja kannst du gleich, aber jetzt komm erst mal mit" sagte Lilly und zog mich Richtung Turnhalle. Während Lilly mich über den halben Schulhof zog, warf ich einen Blick auf meinen Stundenplan. Hatten wir jetzt schon Sport? Bitte nicht! Oh nein, noch schlimmer... Die ersten zwei Stunden Mathe? Ich hasse Mathe! Carlisle was hast du mir nur angetan...

Meine Schwester sah sich kurz nach allen Seiten um und verschwand dann mit mir hinter dem Gebäude der Turnhalle. Sie warf ihren Rucksack auf den Boden und zog aus ihrer Jackentasche eine Packung Zigaretten, die sie mir entgegenhielt.

"Du rauchst?" fragte ich verwundert und zündete mir eine Zigarette an.

Sie lächelte "Ab und zu"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, während ich an meiner Zigarette zog.

Meine Schwester zog die Augenbrauen hoch" Was? An Lungenkrebs kann ich ja wohl kaum sterben. Es sei denn Dad erwischt mich, dann bin ich definitv tot." sagte sie.

Das war mein Stichwort...

"Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden" fing ich an.

Lilly sah mich interessiert an "Schieß los" forderte sie.

"Ich musste in Carlisles Büro, als er das mit meiner Gabe rausgefunden hat. Er erzählte mir, das er Lügen hasst und so bla bla und dann ließ er mich, wie du ja weißt nochmal davonkommen" erzählte ich.

Lilly überlegte kurz "Ja und? Wo ist jetzt das Problem?"

Ich nahm den letzten Zug von meiner Zigarette, bevor ich diese auf den Boden warf und sagte "Naja er hat von Konsequenzen gesprochen. Er meinte beim nächsten Mal hätte mein Verhalten Konsequenzen"

"Kann ich mir vorstellen, das Dad dir damit gedroht hat, aber ich verstehe jetzt dein Problem bei der Sache nicht. Ich meine - " ich schnitt ihr das Wort ab "Was meint er mit Konsequenzen?" fragte ich nun endlich.

"Wie du weißt nicht..." Lilly fing an zu lachen "Ohne Scheiß?" Jetzt lag sie schon fast auf dem Boden.

"Ohne Scheiß!" antwortete ich sauer.

Meine Schwester hatte sich wieder beruhigt und lehnte sich an die Hauswand "Ok fangen wir klein an. Ähm... Wie haben deine Eltern dich denn immer bestraft, wenn du Scheiße gebaut hast?" fragte sie.

Ich dachte kurz nach, denn eigendlich hatte ich fast nie Mist gebaut als ich jünger war "Naja, also wenn ich was angestellt hatte bekam ich meistens Hausarrest. Wobei ich dazu sagen muss, dass meine Eltern den Haussarrest nie wirklich durchgezogen haben und mich nach einen Tag oder so wieder raus gelassen haben"

Lilly sah mich erstaunt an "Im Ernst? Ganz ehrlich, dass wird dir bei Carlisle garantiert nicht passieren. Wenn er Hausarrest sagt, dann bleibt das auch dabei. Es kommt auch immer darauf an was wir angestellt haben" erklärte sie.

"Was ist denn die schlimmste Strafe? Ein Jahr Hausarrest?" fragte ich.

Lilly lachte "Schön wärs! Dad ist was Erziehung angeht total Oldschool. Ähm... Hat dir schon mal derart der Hintern weh getan, das du dich nicht mehr ohne Probleme hinsetzen konntest?"

"Nein sowas ist mir noch nie passiert. Warum- " und dann kapierte ich erst was meine Schwester damit meinte "Ohne Scheiß? Er... Ich meine..."

Lilly nickte "Ohne Scheiß! Deswegen rate ich dir am besten nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Glaub mir ich kann ein Lied davon singen was passiert, wenn man Scheiße gebaut hat"

"Ok Ich werds mir merken" anwortete ich.

Lilly sah kurz auf ihre Armbanduhr und schnappte sich ihren Rucksack "Wir müssen los sonst kommen wir zu spät. Wir sehen uns in der dritten Stunde. Da haben wir gemeinsam Biologie"

In letzter Sekunde, bevor diese penetrante Schulglocke zu klingeln begann stand ich im Klassenzimmer. Gerade noch pünktlich!

Nach dem üblichen Vorstellen und dem Gequatsche setzte ich mich neben Edward. Wenigstens kenne ich einen in dieser Klasse, dachte ich.

Gelangweilt sah ich aus dem Fenster, denn was dieser Mr. Varner erzählte interessierte mich absolut nicht. Ich dachte immer die Sache mit Frankenstein sei nur irgendeine Erfindung, aber wenn ich mir Varner so ansah, könnte man meinen Frankenstein lebt.

Edward stieß mich an und signalisierte mir, dass ich den Stoff mitschreiben muss "Ist ja gut" flüsterte ich und riss eine Seite aus meinem Block raus.

Der Satz des Pythagoras? Ich glaub ich muss gleich kotzen. Trotzdem schrieb ich alles mit und hoffte das diese grausamen Mathestunden bald vorbei sind.

Als endlich der erlösende Gong ertönte stürmte ich sofort aus dem Klassenzimmer. Meine Schwester stand schon im Flur und wartete grinsend auf mich.

"Und wie war Mathe?" fragte sie neugierig.

"Grauenhaft, was dachtest du denn? Und dieser Varner erst. Er sieht aus wie Frankenstein" lästerte ich.

Sie lächelte böse "Warte erstmal ab bis zu Mr. Tanner siehst" sagte sie und öffnete die Tür des Biologiesaals.

Also Mr. Varner war kein Vergleich zu Tanner. Die Augen von dem Typen standen kilometerweit auseinander und seine Nase war fast so groß, wie sein ganzes Gesicht. Wo war ich hier gelandet? In der Freakshow?

Lilly und ich setzten uns an die hinterste Bank, Tanner ging währendessen durch die Klasse und stellte auf jedem Tisch ein Mikroskop.

"Wie lange haben wir eigentlich Schule? Ich hoffe doch nicht zu lange" fragte ich meine Schwester hoffnungsvoll.

"Bis vier" antwortete sie knapp, während sie einen Zellträger unter das Mikroskop legte.

Bis vier Uhr? Langsam wurde mir klar, warum ich mich die letzten zehn Jahre in keiner Schule blicken lassen habe.

"Anaphase" sagte Lilly und schob mir das Mikroskop rüber.

"Sie kommen zurecht Miss Cullen?" fragte mich Mr. Tanner plötzlich.

Ich lächelte "Ja natürlich Mr. Tanner" antwortete ich.

Er nickte nur kurz und verschwand wieder, um sich anderen Schülern zu widmen.

"Gott ist das langweilig. Ich hatte dieses Thema schon mindestens zehn Mal, wenn nicht sogar noch öfter" motzte meine Schwester.

"Du hast Recht. Es ist langweilig, aber wir könnten den Unterricht ja auch interessanter gestalten meinst du nicht?" fragte ich.

"Na dann mal los" flüsterte sie und zeigte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung von Tanner.

Tanner stand gerade vorne und malte den Zwiebelmann (A/N: Biss zum Morgengrauen- diese komische Zeichnung wo an der Tafel war ^^), oder was das auch immer sein sollte an die Tafel.

Mit meinem Blick fixierte ich das Stück Kreide, das auf dem Lehrerpult lag. Lilly grinste, denn sie wusste schon was ich vorhatte. Keine Sekunde später flog die Kreide zielgenau an Mr. Tanners Kopf. Dieser drehte sich ruckartig um und sah angepisst durch die Klasse "Wer war das?" brüllte er.

Lilly und ich mussten uns das Lachen verkneifen und versteckten uns hinter unseren Büchern.

"Miss Cullen" rief Tanner.

"Welche?" fragten Lilly und ich gleichzeitig.

"Sie beide! Was ist denn so lustig, wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mittlerweile hatte sich schon die ganze Klasse zu uns umgedreht.

Lilly ergriff das Wort "Entschuldigung . Meine Schwester hat mir gerade einen Witz erzählt und deshalb mussten wir lachen" versuchte sie die Situation zu entschärfen.

"Dann macht es ihnen doch sicherlich nichts aus Miss Cullen, den Rest der Klasse an ihrem Witz teilhaben zu lassen" sagte er und sah mich abwartend an.

"Ähm natürlich nicht Mr Tanner...Also der Witz geht so... In welcher Zeitung steht Frau lässt sich von ihrem Mann scheiden?" fragte ich.

Tanner zuckte mit den Schultern.

"In der Zeitung schöner Wohnen" antwortete ich. Die Klasse begann zu lachen, nur Tanner sah irgendwie sauer aus.

"Spinnst du?" flüsterte Lilly.

"Warum?" fragte ich leise.

"Tanner hat sich gerade scheiden lassen" sagte sie.

Scheiße! Gleich wird er mich zum Direktor schicken und Carlisle bringt mich um. Auf Wiedersehn Welt, es war schön mit dir...

Tanner schnaufte und ging wieder nach vorne "Ich werde sie im Auge behalten Miss Cullen" sagte er noch, bevor er mit seinem Unterricht weitermachte.

Endlose Stunden später war die Schule endlich aus. Nach Biologie musste ich die Stunden wieder alleine totschlagen, da Lilly an diesem Tag andere Stunden hatte als ich. Als ich nach draußen ging wartete sie bereits hinter der Turnhalle auf mich.

"Hier" sagte sie und gab mir eine Zigarette, welche ich sofort anzündete. Wir hatten noch 10 Minuten Zeit bis die anderen auftauchen würden, also konnte wir noch in Ruhe eine rauchen. Ich schielte kurz um die Ecke um sicher zu gehen, dass uns niemand bemerkte. Plötzlich sah ich ein Auto auf den Hof fahren, welches mir ziemlich bekannt vorkam.

"Ist das nicht Carlisles Mercedes?" fragte ich Lilly und zeigte auf das Auto, das gerade in einer Parklücke anhielt.

"Scheiße" rief Lilly und trat hastig ihre Zigarette aus. Aus ihrer Jacke zog sie eine Packung Kaugummis und steckte sich einen in den Mund.

"Schnell, nimm einen" sagte sie und schnappte sich ihren Rucksack.

Unbemerkt schlichen wir hinter der Turnhalle hervor und gingen auf Carlisle, oder besser gesagt meinen neuen Dad zu. "Hey Dad was willst du denn hier?" fragte meine Schwester.

Carlisle umarmte Lilly und dann mich "Darf ich meine Töchter denn nicht von der Schule abholen?"

Lilly verdrehte die Augen "Nein Dad, das ist voll peinlich"

Carlisle lachte "Also mit mir kann mich sich ja wohl in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen. Vanessa wie war denn dein erster Tag?" fragte er mich.

"War ganz in Ordnung" antwortete ich.

Carlisle rümpfte die Nase "Irgendwas riecht hier komisch"

Lilly warf mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu und sah dann Dad an "Ähm... Lustige Geschichte das Ganze. Wir hatten heute Chemie und da ist ein Experiment schief gegangen" erklärte sie.

"Ist irgendjemanden was passiert?" fragte Carlisle besorgt.

"Nein, Nein. Es gab nur jede Menge stinkenden Rauch und so" sagte ich.

"Ach deswegen dieser komische Geruch. Mum wird eure Klamotten dann gleich in die Waschmachine stecken" sagte er und schob Lilly und mich zum Auto "Steigt schon mal ein"

Wir verstauten unsere Rucksäcke im Kofferraum und setzten uns ins Auto. Lilly saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und ich setzte mich auf die Rücksitzbank. Gott sei dank hatte Carlisle nicht gemerkt, dass wir geraucht hatten, aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Carlisle eine Art GPS-System in sich hat und immer in den umpassensten Momenten auftaucht.

Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass er uns nicht eines Tages erwischt!

**A/N: Der Zwiebelmann *lol* Ich glaub das sind irgendwelche Planarien oder sowas. Wir mussten in der Schule auch schon mal sowas machen, aber das ist schon ziemlich lang her :) Carlisle hat nichts mitbekommen, aber ob das auch so bleibt? Ich weiß es selbst noch nicht. Mal schaun, was auf die beiden noch zukommt ;)**


End file.
